Hold Our Hands
by samkou
Summary: NEW CHAPTER. CHAP 7! Baekhyun remaja yang menginginkan kebahagiaan. Namun sayang, malah kepedihan yang bselalu mengitarinya. Mulai dari kisah percintaan, keluarga dan kehidupan sehari-harinya. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Lay, etc. Baekyeol KrisLay
1. Chapter 1

**HOLD OUR HANDS**

**Chapter 1**

Judul : Hold Our Hands

Author : Sam

Genre : Yaoi, Family, Friendship, Sad, Angst.

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chanyeol.

Other Cast : EXO member and others

Pairing : Baekyeol

FF ini udah pernah Sam posting di FP di Facebook. Kalau ada yg berkenana untunk membaca ulang dan review silakan dan terima kasih ^^

HAPPY READING!

**Aku hanya sebuah pelarian.**

**Aku dianggap memuakkan.**

**Terlalu sakit disini, dihatiku.**

**Aku tak ingin menangis.**

**Tak bisakah kalian melihat kedalam hatiku.**

**Aku ingin sekali membenci kalian, tapi tak bisa.**

**-START-**

Triiiing Triiiiingggg

Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, tandanya pelajaran segera dimulai, kelas 2-4 memulai pelajaran pertama mereka, olah raga.

"Ah! Aku lupa mengunci lokerku, aku kembali keruang ganti dulu, kalian kelapangan dulu saja" kata seorang namja kepada teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, cepat ya, jangan nyelonong lari kekantin lho hehe!" jawab alah seorang temannya.

"Aih! Jangan samakan aku denganmu Kai-ah" balas namja itu dan segera menuju ruang ganti.

** Ruang ganti**

**-Author pov-**

"Aduh mana kuncinya ya tadi sepertinya aku menaruhnya didalam sini" gerutu namja tadi sambil mengacak-acak lokernya. "Ah ketemu! Harus cepat-cepat balik nih, kalau terlambat bisa kena omel Siwon songsae-" setelah mengunci lokernya, namja itu segera keluar, namun jalannya terhenti setelah dia mendengar suara.

"Hentikan Sica noona hentikan, jangan disini nanti saja!" kata seorang namja.

"Aku tidak peduli, lagipula sekarang sedang sepi, bukannya teman-temanmu sedang berada dilapangan eoh, aku merindukanmu" suara yeoja yang terkesan menggoda sang namja itu. Yeoja itu terus mendekat kepada namja yang ada didepannya, mencoba untuk menciumnya.

Sedangkan namja yang mencuri dengar itu sedikit penasaran dan mendekati asal suara, karena dia familiar dengan suara-suara orang yang ia dengar itu.

Didekatinya asal suara itu perlahan-lahan yang terdengar dari ruang tempat peralatan olahraga disimpan. Entah mengapa ia sangat penasaran. Diintipnya pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Bertapa kagetnya namja itu saat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara-suara itu.

"Haah!" ditutupnya mulutnya saat melihat adegan yang baru saja ia lihat.

Gedebukkk! Tidak sengaja sang namja tadi menyenggol beberapa peralatan disitu. Dia terkaget tak terkecuali dua orang yang sedang melaukan aktivitas didalam sana.

"Siapa disana?" tanya Jessica rada malas, yang merasa kegiatannya terganggu.

"Ah..ah.. maaf,, chan...kau..." suaranya tertahan karena shock.

Wanita tadi mendekati namja yang masih berdiri didekat pintu, wajahnya tidak terlalu kelihatan.

"Ck! Nugu? Kau teman Channie? Ahh kau mengganggu kami ckk, baiklah channie aku pergi dulu lagipula ini sudah mulai pelajaran, bye bye!" dengus Jessica melirik sebal pada namja itu sembari meninggalkan ruang tersebut, dan tak lupa melambai centil pada pria yang bernama Chanyeol itu. Jessica hanya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih dalam keadaan shock.

"Ahh ne nuna" balas Chanyeol. Dia pun segera keluar karena memang pelajaran olahraga sudah dimulai dan juga penasaran dengan temannya yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka berdua tadi.

"Ahh mian kalau kau pagi-pagi sudah meli-" sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya malas, dan kemudian kata-katanya terhenti saat melihat namja yang melihatnya dalam diam.

"Baek...baekkie? Apa yang kau lakukan? Ah... tadi itu-" katanya kikuk.

"Ap.. apa yang aku lakukan? Bukankah apa yang kau lakukan yang harus lebih ditanyakan?" mata Baekhyun sudah memerah.

"Apa kau punya hubungan lagi dengannya? Apa kau diam-diam sering bertemu dengannya dan melakukan hal tadi? Apa kau ingin kembali padanya eoh?" tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

"I..Iya tapi tidak..." balas Chanyeol terbata-bata.

"Mwooo? Iya katamu?" mata Baekhyun mulai berair

"Ck bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, sudahlah hanya seperti itu saja mengapa kau sewot sekali sih? Aku jadi seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah saja" jawabnya enteng sambil sedikit mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu dengan 'hanya seperti itu saja'? Melakukan hal seperti tadi kau menganggapnya hal biasa? Kau hampir berciuman channie...oh tidak, mungkin kalian sudah berciuman dan itu sering kalian lakukan kan? Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Channie kau..." Baekhyun tak bisa melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu, sementara kau masih denganku? Apa kau tau perasaanku selama ini? Aku selalu mencoba percaya padamu disaat teman-temanku meragukanmu... ya mereka sering bilang padaku tentang kedekatanmu lagi dengannya, tapi kupikir mereka salah paham. Kalian sudah putus, mungkin kalian hanya berteman saja. Dan sekarang... cih kupikir aku salah berpikir tentangmu, hiks... hiksss..." akhirnya pertahanan Baekhyunpun runtuh, dia mencoba menyeka airmatanya.

Sudah sering dia menangis tentang Chanyeol disaat dia sendirian, dia menyimpan kesedihannya didepan teman-temannya.

"Maaf, memang sekarang kami mulai dekat lagi, tapi kami tidak berpacaran, aku ingin mengatakannya sesegera mungkin, tapi aku takut menyakitimu bahwa aku..." akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara lagi.

"Bahwa apa channie? Cukup...cukup hentikan, aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi, ya kalian memang tidak berpacaran, tapi belum berpacaran... hiks" kata baekhyun masih terisak dan pergi meninggalkan chanyeol, chanyeol hendak mencegahnya, tapi baekhyun segera lari dengan cepatnya menuju toliet. Chanyeol memanggil baekhyun, tapi baekhyun tak menghiraukannya. Sesampainya ditolet dia membasuh wajahnya, ia tidak mau saat kembali lagi kelapangan teman-temannya akan melihatnya habis menangis.

Baekhyunpun sesunggukan menahan tangisnya. Dia tahu akhir-akhir ini sikap namjachingunya itu berubah. Tapi dia tidak mengindahkan persaannya saat itu, karena dia terlalu mencintai Chanyeol. Setelah menata lagi perasaannya, dia kembali kelapangan dengan tatapan kosong. Sesampainya disana dia mencoba menghindari Chanyeol. Tapi bagaimana bisa, mereka sekelas. Dia mencoba untuk fokus, mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin didepan teman-temannya setidaknya sampai pulang sekolah.

Pulang sekolah...

Saat pulang sekolah keadaan dalam kelaspun mulai sepi, anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas, hanya sedikit yang masih berada didalam kelas, ya dan baekhyun masih disana. Menata buku-bukunya dengan gerakan lambat. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Saat baekhyun hendak pergi sebuah tangan dari belakang mendarat dibahunya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun tau suara siapa itu, chanyeol, dia enggan untuk membalikkan badan apalagi menjawabnya.

"Baekhyun-ah dengar" ucap chanyeol sambil memutar badan baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatap tajam chanyeol dengan tetap tak ada jawaban keluar dari mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku dengan sikapku tadi, aku tak bermaksud begitu, aku hanya ingin..."

"Kau ingin putus kan? Hanya ingin putus kan, sudahlah memang sebaiknya kita putus, dan juga jangan ganggu aku lagi" potong baekhyun sebelum chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa kau bicara sperti itu? Apa kau menginginkannya?"

"Memangnya apa lagi yang aku inginkan, setelah semua ini chanyeol, setelah semua yang telah kita lalui bersama dan kau...kau malah melukaiku, tidakkah kau sadari itu? Kau pikir apa lagi yang kuinginkan? Ahhh tidak, maksudku yang kau inginkan, benar kan?" tanya baekhyun balik yang penuh arti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, yang benar-benar ingin kita putus adalah 'kau'" jawab baekhyun dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Tidak bakhyun-ah! A-aku hanya bingung baekhyun-ah, aku bingung dengan perasaanku, saat aku bersamamu hanya kau yang aku pikirkan dan..."

Baekhyun sempat senang mendengar perkataan chanyeol, tapi tidak lagi saat kalimat terakhir chanyeol sedikit menggantung "Dan...?" tanya Baekhyun.

"...dan... dan begitu juga sebaliknya saat aku bersama dia" jawab chanyeol sedikit memelankan suaranya.

"Hahh! Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisaaa?" teriak baekhyun sedikit tertahan tapi masih bisa menggema diruang kelas yang sepi itu, dadanya begitu sakit mendengar apa yang dikatan orang yang ada didepannya itu.

"Hati seseorang tak akan semudah itu terisi dua cinta yang sama pada saat yang sama, pasti akan terasa sesak karena penuh,, kecuali salah satunya hanya bayangan, bayangan yang akan lenyap ketika pemilik hati yang sebenarnya mulai bersinar kembali, bayangan yang akan musnah saat pemilik hati sebenarnya mengambil alih kembali, dan sialnya bayangan itu adalah AKU, iya kan?" tangis baekhyun pun tak terbendung lagi.

"Aku hanyalah seorang pengganti bagimu disaat dia meninggalkanmu, aku hanya kesenangan sesaatmu, dan aku hanya pelarianmu. Dan disaat dia mulai merentangkan tangannya kembali untuk memelukmu, kau membuangku! Hiks hiks,, kau kejam chanyeol. Atau aku yang bodoh karena dulu terus mengharap cintamu. Dan ah benar, kau menerimaku karena kau merasa kasian padaku dan karena kau saat itu juga sedang merasakan luka makanya kau mau menerimaku, untuk menjadi penghibur hatimu, iya kan?" baekhyun meluapkan kekecewaannya, sakit dan sesak dihatinya pada saat itu juga, perasaan yang ia pendam lama. Ia menangis sambil mencengkeram dadanya, 'sakit' itu yang dia rasakan.

"Tidak baekhyun jangan berkata seperti itu.. kumohon" kata chanyeol yang akhirnya merasa bersalah juga setelah sekian lama. Chanyeol mencoba menunduk, menempelkan dahinya dengn dahi baekhyun, mengusap airmatanya, dan mencoba untuk menciumnya. Namun baekhyun menghindari ciuman itu, menepis tangan chanyeol.

"Putuskan.. putuskan sekarang. Kau pilih dia atau aku?" tanya baekhyun seketika, dia mencoba menahan isakannya sebisa mungkin. Sepertinya dia sudah siap dengan segala jawaban yang akan ia dengar nanti.

"A-apa maksudmu memintaku memilih?" tanya chanyeol yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Pilih siapa yang menjadi pemilih hatimu seutuhya, dan siapa yang yang hanya jadi bayangan!" jawab baekhyun tegas.

"A-aku tidak bisa baekkie-ah, beri aku waktu!" pinta chanyeol.

"Sudah banyak waktu yang kuberikan chanyeol" balas baekhyun mantap.

"A-aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu dan tidak mungkin pula untukku menghindarinya begitu saja" jawab chanyeol, baekhyun hanya memicingkan matanya sambil menggeleng pelan, tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku anggap akulah bayanganmu..., mengingat karena aku hanya bisa mengisi hatimu saat dia tidak ada disisimu, sedangkan dia... dia bisa mengisi hatimu saat aku tidak ada dan saat aku masih ada disisimu" kata-kata itu keluar seiring keluarnya airmatanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Jlebb

Chanyeol merasakan sedikit tusukan dihatinya dan merasa apa yang dikatakan baekhyun memang benar adanya. Dia tau baekhyun selalu mencoba mendekatinya saat dia masih bersama jessica, tapi hatinya tetap untuk jessica saat itu, dia menerima baekhyun saat dirinya terluka karena jessica meninggalkan dirinya. Tapi sekarang jessica telah mengambil hatinya kembali, mengambilnya sekarang, saat dia masih bersama baekhyun. Memang salah, tapi memang benar kenyataanya. Meskipun begitu dia masih bingung dengan perasaannya, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan baekhyun, karena selama ini baekhyun membuatnya nyaman. Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Tapi dia harus mengambil keputusan.

Chanyeol memandangi baekhyun yang mengalihkan pandangannya saat ditatap oleh chanyeol dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan isakannya.

"Baekhyun-ah... mianhae" hanya kata itu yang terucap dari chanyeol. Dan baekhyun tau itu adalah jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Bahwa... bahwa chanyeol memilihnya... memilihnya sebagai bayangan dihatinya, bukan sebagai pemilik hatinya.

"Ja-jangan meminta maaf, kau membuatku merasa seperti dibuang... tidak... aku memang dibuang, bodoh. Selamat tinggal, terimakasih untuk selama ini Park Chanyeol" baekhyunpun memandang chanyeol unuk terakhir kali sebelum dia pergi. Senyuman paksa yang tersungging, dan air mata masih mengalir dimatanya terukir diwajah sedihnya. Dan kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan chanyeol yang sekali lagi gagal menggapai tangan baekhyun untuk menghentikannya. Baekhyunpun pergi entah kemana sebelum dia kembali kerumah, ingin menenangkan sejenak hatinya yang remuk.

** Home**

**-Masih Author Pov-**

PLAKK

"Dari mana saja kau? Sudah hampir sore kau baru pulang?" bentak seorang lelaki paruh baya pada anaknya.

"Aku ada tambahan pelajaran appa" jawab Baekhyun lesu, sudah pasti baekhyun berbohong karena dia pergi ketaman, untuk menenangkan hatinya sejenak. Tidak mungkin dia jujur tentang keadannya saat ini.

"Ya! Kau lama-lama seperti ibumu yang selalu pergi sampai malam dengan menggoda laki-laki itu" bentak ayahnya dengan marah.

"Appa! Berhenti mengatai eomma! Appa tidak berhak un-"

PLAKK

"Berani kau membentakku hah! Masuk kamar!" laki-laki itu menampar Baekhyun dengan masih memarahinya.

Baekhyunpun segera menatap appanya tajam sambil memegangi pipinya sebelum ia berlari menuju kamarnya. Sesegera ia sampai, dia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya dibenamkannya wajahnya di bantal.

**-Author Pov end-**

**-Baekhyun Pov-**

Hiks hiks! Tak ada yang berjalan baik hari ini. Hiks, kenapa aku menangis? Karena bertambah satu luka lagi ditubuhku atau karena bertambah satu luka lagi dihatiku? Entahlah, aku tidak ingin menangis, tapi faktanya aku selalu menangis, selalu, hiks! Semua orang tak ada yang mau memahamiku. Mereka anggap apa diriku ini? Anak? Teman? Pacar? Hah, dimata mereka aku hanya orang yang memuakkan. Tapi bagaimanapun, aku sulit membenci mereka. Aku harap aku bisa membenci orang, agar tidak begitu menyakitkan. Aku benci diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa membenci orang-orang yang menyakitiku.

**-Baekhyun Pov end-**

**-Author Pov-**

Segera setelah ia mampu mengistirahatkan matanya, terdengar suara ribut-ribut diruang tamu. Sudah pasti itu adalah suara pertengkaran appa dan eomma Baekhyun. Mereka sering sekali bertengkar, malah itu sudah menjadi aktivitas rutin. Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya dibantal agar suara ribut itu tidak terdengar. Tapi keributan ini tak seperti biasanya, terdengar sedikit lebih keras. Baekhyun melepaskan bantal membiarkan keributan itu terdengar. Tapi malah suara langkah kaki yang terdengar menuju kamarnya diiringi teriakkan ayahnya.

Tap tap tap! Dug dug dug!

"Baekhyun! BAEKHYUN! Cepat buka pintu!" teriak appa Baekhyun sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Segera Baekhyun menuju pintu kamar untuk membuka kunci kamarnya. Langsung saja pintu kamarnya diterobos masuk oleh sang appa.

BRUAK

Baekhyunpun jatuh karena tubuhnya terhantam pintu yang didorong paksa ayahnya.

"Sini kau keluar! Ayo cepat keluar!" Baekhyun diseret appanya menuju ruang tamu.

"Appa sa..sakit, lepaskan a...aku!" pinta baekhyun kesakitan karena lengannya ditarik paksa.

Sesegera sampai diruang tamu baekhyun didorong hingga tersungkur dilantai. Ia kesakitan tapi lebih menyakitkan saat melihat eommanya juga tersungkur disampingnya.

"Eo..eomma.. kau terluka.. apa yang terjadi" tanya baekhyun sambil memegangi eommanya.

"Apa yang appa lakukannn? Memangnya apa salah kami? Appa tidak berhak melakukan ini!" teriak baekhyun dengan marah.

"Apa salah kalian, hah? Salah kalian adalah bahwa kalian hidup. Maka dari itu aku akan membunuh kalian!" teriak appa baekhyun tak kalah kencangnya.

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya, baekhyun merinding dan segera mendekati dan memeluk ibunya. Karena dia tahu perkataan ayahnya tidak main-main, seperti perlakuan ayahnya selama ini kepadanya yang tak segan-segan memukulnya hanya karena kesalahan kecil.

"Appa... hentikan.. kumohon, kalau kau membenciku pukul saja aku, jangan eomma..." baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada eommanya.

"Baekhyun-ah pergilah appamu benar-benar akan membunuh kita" bisik eomma baekhyun kepada anaknya.

"Sudah! Hentikan sandiwara menjijikkan kalian, jika kalian memang saling mencintai akan kukirim kalian keneraka bersama-sama. Tak akan kubiarkan kalian hidup bersama dengan mereka setelah apa yang telah aku lakukan pada kalian!" bentak appa baekhuyn.

Baekhyun sedikit berpikir dengan kalimat terakhir appanya. 'hidup bersama dengan mereka?' apa maksudnya itu? Apa benar eommanya diam-diam menemui lelaki lain? Diliriknya sejenak eommanya. Namun sesegera mungkin dia menepis oikiran itu, karena apa yang dihadapinya saat ini lebih harus dipikirkan dan menakutkan.

Dia sangat terkaget saat dilihatnya appanya membawa kayu yang cukup besar. Dia hendak mengarahkan kayu itu kepada baekhyun dan eommanya, segera baekhyun menubruk ayahnya dan mereka berduapun tersungkur.

"Minggir kau anak sialan,, apa kau ingin mati duluan hah? Akan kukabulkan permohonanmu"

DUK

"Ahh!"

Appa baekhyun menendang baekhyun denagn cukup keras, hingga baekhyun terpental dari tempatnya. Appa baekhyun segera berdiri dan menghampiri baekhyun, sudah siap akan memukul baekhyun. Namun sekali lagi aksinya terhalang, eomma baekhyun memegangi tangan suaminya.

"Hentikan,, lepaskan...lepaskan anak itu, kumohon lepaskan,, bu..bunuh aku kalau kau ingin membunuh orang, bunuh aku, sudah cukup kau memukuli baekhyun selama ini... hiks hiks" eomma bakhyun menangis tak tega melihat anaknya yang tak berdaya. Dia tau selam aini baekhyun selalu menerima hukuman fisik dari suaminya, tapi baekhyun tidak pernah mau jujur.

"Pergi kau!" appa baekhyun menghentakkan tangannya dan mendorong istrinya, lalu dia melirik kearah istrinya dengan penuh seringaian tersungging di bibirnya. "Kalau begitu kau yang lebih dulu mati, rasakan ini!"

CRAATTTT

Darah terpercik kelantai, hening, semua masih terdiam mencerna pemandangan yang terjadi di ruangan itu.

BRUKK

Seseorang jatuh dengan darah mengalir cukup deras.

Trakkk

Alat yang digunakan sang pelaku untuk membuat korbannya terjatuhpun ikut terjatuh.

"Baekhyuuuuun" eomma baekhyun histeris segera memeluk anaknya yang terjatuh.

"Bakhyun apa yang kau lakukan? Baekhyun lihat eomma, lihat eomma, tidak apa-apa nak eomma disini hiks hiks. Eomma ada didekatmu, kau tidak salah... tidak salah" tangis sang ibu sambil memeluk anaknya erat.

'Tidak salah'? apa maksudnya itu. Ya memang benar baekhyun terjatuh, tapi dia terjatuh karena shock dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Dia menusuk appanya. Baekhun menusuk appanya dengan botol yang meruncing, sehingga terang saja bisa melukai orang bahkan membunh orang. Membunuh? Apa ayah baekhyun meninggal?

"Eo..eomma...a a ak... apa yang telah aku lakukann? Eomma..?" tanya baekhyun terbat-bata sambil melihat kearah appanya dengan tatapan kosong. Air matanyapun telah menetes.

"Baekhyun tidak... kau tidak melakukan apa-apa itu hanya kesalahan... kecelakaan nak.." eomma baekhyun mencoba menahan air matanya.

"Aku membunuh... aku telah membunuh... eomma panggil polisi cepat... mereka harus menghukumku" baekhyun berganti menatap eommanya masih dengan tatapan kosong dan kemudian beralih memandangi tangannya yang berlumuran darah appanya itu.

**TBC**

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLD OUR HANDS**

**Chapter 2**

Judul : Hold Our Hands

Author : Sam

Genre : Yaoi, Family, Friendship, Sad, Angst.

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chanyeol.

Other Cast : EXO member and others

Pairing : Baekyeol

HAPPY READING!

**Saat kukira aku telah melangkah menuju setitik cahaya terang, ternyata aku salah.**

**Lubang hitam yang lebih dalam dan gelap telah siap menelanku.**

**Saat kukira ada tangan yang siap untuk menggenggamku, ternyata aku keliru.**

**Tangan itu sekiranya malah mendorongku hingga aku terjerembab.**

**Dan saat kukira akan ada kehangatan yang siap menyelimutiku.**

**Sekali lagi akupun salah, yang aku rasakan adalah dinginnya es, yang siap membekukan seluruh tubuhku.**

**Tidak terkecuali hatiku. Dan kurasa tak akan ada yang bisa mencairkannya.**

**-START-**

Terdengar bisik-bisik beberapa siswa siswi saat ada seorang siswa memasuki sekolah, mulai dari gerbang hingga menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Hey hey lihat! Bukankah dia yang bernama Byun Baekhyun? Kenapa dia masih berkeliaran? Kenapa dia masih bisa kembali kesekolah?"

"Aku dengar ada yang menjaminnya?"

"Iya benar, yang aku dengar dari kekasih ibunya"

"Ibunya selingkuh, ibunya punya banyak kekasih, mungkin salah satunya pengacara atau mungkin polisi atau mungkin juga dia pejabat berkuasa. Makanya dia masih bisa berkeliaran seperti sekarang ini. Wah hebat sekali!"

"Tapi apakah benar dia membunuh ayahnya? Ada yang bilang itu kecelakaan? Mana yang benar?"

"Entahlah! Pokoknya mau kecelakaan atau disengaja, yang namanya membunuh tetap saja dibilang pembunuh"

"Hiiii menakutkan, ayo pergi, eh gawat dia melihat kearah kita, ayo cepat pergi bisa-bisa dia akan mencelakai kita"

Begitulah yang terjadi selama beberapa hari ini, banyak gunjingan yang diterima siswa tersebut. Dan memang benar siswa tersebut adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Di dalam kelas...

"Kai, kau bisa pindah tempat duduk jika kau merasa tidak nyaman duduk sebangku denganku" itulah kalimat yang dilontarkan baekhyun kepada Kai teman sebangkunya, saat semua orang menatap kearah mereka.

"Ah, aku sih nyaman-nyaman saja, mereka saja yang berlebihan. Sudah jangan hiraukan mereka" balas Kai yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Hening.. tak ada percakapan lagi yang terjadi. Bukannya Kai tidak ingin berlama-lama mengobrol dengan Baekhyun, tetapi dia merasa canggung. Begitu pula Baekhyun sejak kembalinya dia kesekolah beberapa hari ini setelah tidak masuk hampir 2 bulan, tidak ada yang mengajaknya berbicara, diapun juga tidak ingin memulai percakapan dengan siapapun.

Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah bagaimana dia bisa kembali kesekolah, lebih tepatnya mengapa dia tidak berada dibalik jeruji sel.

**-Flashback-**

**-Baekhyun Pov-**

Akhirnya aku disini, dikantor polisi, ya benar tempat yang cocok untuk seorang pembunuh sepertiku. Dan sebentar lagi aku akan memasuki salah satu jeruji sel itu. Lihatlah tanganku, aku masih bisa merasakannya, saat aku menusuk appa, darimana aku mendapat keberanian seperti itu. Lihatlah tanganku, akupun masih bisa merasakannya, saat darah mengalir deras dari tubuh appa. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya, setiap kubersihkan tanganku, tetap saja masih terlihat darah itu, masih menempel. Mungkin ini imajinasi, tapi bagiku ini terlihat nyata, darah itu tidak mau hilang.

**-Baekhyun Pov End-**

**-Author Pov-**

Terlihat Baekhyun yang berada suatu ruang interogasi sendirian yang hanya dijaga oleh dua penjaga didepan pintu, dia duduk dengan menunduk, menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya, menagis, menunggu keptusan yang sudah pasti. Entah sudah berapa banyak airmata yang tertumpah dari mata sendunya, tapi airmata itu terus saja mengalir. Tak terlihat sang ibu disampingnya, dia pergi keluar sebentar untuk menemui seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantu Baekhyun.

KRIEET

Suara pintu terbuka, terlihat salah satu penjaga mempersilakan seseorang untuk masuk. Baekhyun tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk mengangkat wajahnya, pasti itu adalah eommanya pikir Baekhyun. Orang itu menghampiri Baekhyun dan berjongkok agar setara dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya. Menatap sedih dengan keadaan baekhyun.

Dan dengan lembut dia mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyunpun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, dia tahu itu bukanlah tangan eommanya, siapa dia? Siapa yang mengusap kepala Baekhyun? Tangan itu seperti tangan seorang namja? Baekhyunpun hanya menatap kosong orang yang ada didepannya.

Dia melihat sesosok lelaki yang tersenyum dihadapannya. Dia bukan seorang polisi, dia juga bukan temannya, namja itu tidak seumuran dengannya. Dia seperti seumuran dengan appanya. Siapa dia? Apakah dia pengacara yang disewa eommanya? Tapi sepertinya dia bukan orang korea, seperti orang...

Entahlah, baekhyun tidak mau memikirkannya, kepalanya sudah penuh dengan kejadian mengerikan tadi yang terus berputar-putar dikepalanya. Lelaki paruh baya itu tetap tersenyum, meski baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong dan masih terlihat bekas air mata yang pernah membasahi pipinya menambah kesan sendu dalam wajah Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchana" kata lelaki paruh baya itu dengan lembut sambil mengusap pipi Baekhyun. Kata-kata orang didepannya, entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun sedikit merasa nyaman. Siapa orang ini? Pikir Baekhyun.

"Ayo, kita keluar" kata lelaki itu sambil membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, mungkin sekarang ini waktunya, waktu untuk berada dibalik jeruji besi, pikirnya. Saat mereka berdua keluar tiba-tiba eomma Baekhyun segera menghampirinya.

GREP

"Baekhyun-ah gwaenchana, jangan menangis lagi ne. Eomma ada disini, kau aman sekarang. Kita akan segera pulang, eomma akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu ne. Ayo kita pulang, eomma tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, eomma akan menjagamu" kata eomma Baekhyun yang memeluk erat dirinya yang sepertinya enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada anaknya. Eommanya sesunggukan menahan air mata yang hendak keluar, dia tidak mau dengan jatuhnya air matanya malah akan membuat Baekhyun semakin bersalah dan menderita. Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak merespon, masih mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan eommanya.

"Pu-pulang? Apa maksud eomma? Tidak, aku seharusnya tetap berada disini, berada disini dalam waktu yang lama. Bagaiman aku bisa pulang?" pekik Bekhyun yang seakan tidak mengerti dengan ucapan eommanya barusan.

"Tidak Baekhyun, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, itu semua hanya kecelakaan, kau tidak bersalah, yang kau lakukan hanyalah sebuah perlindungan diri" kata laki-laki tadi mencoba menjelaskan, yang mana membuat baekhyun tambah tidak mengerti.

"Ti-tidak melakukan apa-apa bagimana? Aku membunuh! Aku membunuh appaku sendiri!" teriak Baekhyun akhirnya, yang diiringi dengan tangisan yang kembali pecah. Eommanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak Baekhyun, jangan berkata seperti itu, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa. Memang benar itu sebuah tragedi. Tapi percayalah pada eomma, kau tidak bersalah. Jadi Baekhyun sayang eomma mohon jangan membuat dirimu sendiri merasa bersalah" kata eomma Baekhyun dengan lembut mencoba meyakinkan anaknya supaya tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun masih tidak habis pikir, yang kemudian akhirnya membalas pelukan eommanya. Baekhyun lelah, sangat lelah dengan semua kejadian hari itu, dia merasa sakit, sakit disekujur tubuh dan hatinya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan eommnya. Dan yang pada akhirnya diapun ambruk, pingsan karena mendapat tekanan yang cukup berat dalam waktu satu hari ini.

Eommanya panik, segera dia mencoba mengangkat tubuh baekhyun dengan dibantu laki-laki paruh baya tersebut. Baekhyun segera dilarikan kerumah sakit. Eommanya sangat khawatir.

"Baekhyun Baekhyun-ah" eomma baekhyun terus memanggil nama anaknya dan menangis dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Dan laki-laki itupun mencoba untuk menenangkannya, dia memeluk eomma Bekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Gwaechana, Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja ne, percayalah padaku, akan kulakukan semuanya untuk membahagiakan kalian, akan kutebus semua kesalahanku pada kalian dimasa lalu" kata laki-laki itu masih memeluk eomma Baekhyun. Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan siapa laki-laki itu? Laki-laki yang dengan penuh kasih sayang membelai Baekhyun dan eommanya.

**-Flashback End-**

Dikoridor sekolah...

Terlihat Baekhyun berjalan membawa beberapa buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Inilah yang sering ia lakukan sekarang, dia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku saat tidak ada pelajaran atau jam istirahat. Karena dia tahu posisinya sekarang.

BRUKK

Baekhyun ditabrak oleh segerombolan siswa yang jalan berjejer memenuhi jalanan koridor sekolah.

"Hey, dimana matamu? Lihat-lihat kalau jalan!" bentak siswa yang menabraknya. Baekhyun segera memunguti bukunya yang jatuh, dia tidak ingin membuat keributan, meski bukan dia yang salah dia tetap minta maaf. Dan gerombolan itupun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mengumpulkan bukunya yang berserakan dan segera akan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hey ini, ketinggalan" kata seseorang dari belakang sambil mengulurkan sebuah buku Baekhyun yang tertinggal.

"Ah goma-wo" kata Baekhyun sambil membalikkan badannya, dan dia sedikit kaget dengan siapa dia berterimakasih, namun dia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Ya, Chanyeol dialah orang itu.

"Gwaenchana? Perlu bantuan" tanyanya kembali.

"Ah, tidak terima kasih" kata Baekhyun sambil mengambil buku miliknya dari tangan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol sedikit menahan buku tersebut.

"Permisi, aku harus segera pergi" kata Baekhyun sambil sedikit menarik bukunya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tunggu Baekhyun, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa mereka melukaimu?" tanya Chanyeol seakan dia tidak mau Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Mungkin masih ada sedikit rasa bersalah pada diri Chanyeol. Bersalah? Ataukah rasa cinta? Entahlah, yang jelas chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan selalu baik-baik saja. Hal tadi tidak akan semudah itu melukaiku, setelah apa yang terjadi padaku, itu bukan apa-apa" kata Baekhyun sedikit tajam dan sekarang Baekhyun bebar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu.

DEG

Hati Baekhyun sedikit sakit setelah mengucapkan itu. Kenapa? Kenapa bisa sakit? Apa masih tersisa rasa itu? Tidak, akan kubuang rasa itu. Itulah yang dipikirkan baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit menyesal karena mengatakan hal tadi, itu akan membuat dia terlihat seperti masih mempunyai rasa terhadap Chanyeol, dan baekhyun tidak suka hal itu.

'Harusnya aku langsung meninggalkan dia tadi tanpa sepatah katapun' batin baekhyun

**-Chanyeol Pov-**

DEG

Hatiku seakan tersayat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun tadi. Apa maksudnya, seakan semua yang terjadi padanya sebelum ini membuatnya terluka. Apakah perlakuanku terhadapnya selama ini membuatnya terluka? Ataukah kejadian tragis yang menimpa keluarganya? Aku tidak peduli dengan pertanyaanku yang kedua itu, aku menjadi salah satu orang yang tidak peduli dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Baekhyun kepada appanya. Aku percaya pada Baekhyun, pasti semua itu bukan karena keinginannya. Ya benar aku percaya pada Baekhyun. Tapi, Tunggu! Kenapa aku begitu percaya pada Baekhyun? Mengapa hati ini

seakan tahu bahwa baekhyun tidak akan melakukan itu dengan sengaja? Apakah aku masih menginginkan Baekhyun? Apa aku salah telah meninggalkan Baekhyun? Kenapa denganku? Selama 2 bulan ketidak hadirannya disekolah dan mendengar kabar itu, pikiranku tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan Baekhyun.

Aku masih belum bisa mengendalikannya perasaanku untuk memilih siapa pemilik hatiku sebenarnya. Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini. Dan sekarang lihat, Baekhyun membenciku, dan kenapa hatiku sakit? Bukankah aku sudah memiliki gadis pujaanku. Harusnya tak ada rasa seperti ini dihatiku, sakit.

**-Chanyeol Pov End-**

**-Author Pov-**

"Hey! Kau liat anak tadi, anak yang kita temui dikoridor?" tanya salah seorang kepada teman-temannya.

"Maksudmu, Byun Baekhyun"?

"Hmmmm, bukankah dia yang muncul diberita waktu itu? Aku sedikit terkejut dia selamat dari jerat hukum dan masih bisa bersekolah. Sepertinya dia sedikit berlagak sekarang, akan kubalas dia. Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit memberinya pelajaran karena telah menabrak kita, hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan selamat datang kembali kesekolah, bagaimana? Lagipula sudah tidak ada Chanyeol didekatnya" tanya namja itu, yang sepertinya dia adalah ketua gerombolan tersebut. Mereka seperti geng anak nakal disekolah itu.

"Kurasa itu cukup bagus" kata salah seorang temannya.

"Kita lakukan nanti" kata sang ketua sambil menyeringai.

**Sepulang sekolah...**

Baekhyun sedang merapikan buku-bunya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas, setelah itu dia hendak pergi meninggalkan kelasnya yang sudah sepi, namun saat hendak keluar kelas, beberapa anak menghadangnya, dan mereka adalah anak yang bertabrakan dengan Baekhyun tadi.

"Permisi aku mau lewat" kata Baekhyun hendak melewati orang-orang yang ada didepannya, namun langkahnya terhenti karena mereka menghadangnya

"Tidak perlu tergesa-gesa pulang, ini belum terlalu sore. Apa kau takut jika pulang terlalu malam? Tenang saja tak ada yang akan melukaimu, tak akan ada yang berani. Karena mereka semua tau kau menakutkan" kata orang itu sedikit mengejek, dan baekhyun tidak merespon apa-apa.

"Jika tidak ada keperluan denganku, aku mohon pergilah"

"Oh tentu saja aku punya keperluan denganmu"

"Aku ingin menanyakan satu hal. Bagaimana? Bagaimana rasanya sudah membunuh orang?" tanya orang itu sedikit berbisik, dan jelas Baekhyun menatap orang itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ow, jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau mmmm cukup mengerikan. Dan satu hal lagi, bagaimana kau bisa lolos? Apa kau punya kenalan orang penting? Boleh aku tau? Aku juga ingin berkenalan dengannya, bagaimana kau mau mengenalkanku padanya? Aku dengar dia selingkuhan ibumu?"

**BUG**

Baekhyun memukul wajah orang yang ada didepannya itu. Orang itupun terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang. Dan kemudian kembali kehadapan baekhyun lagi dengan seringaiannya. Baekhyun merasa kesal, dia bisa menahan semua hinaan terhadapnya, tapi tidak dengan hinaan mengenai ibunya.

"Kekekeke, kau lumayan kuat juga. Tapi aku rasa ini tidak akan cukup untuk mekukaiku, dasar sialan kau"

**BUG**

Pukulan telak mengenai perut baekhyun, sontak saja Baekhyun langsung terjatuh kelantai dengan memegangi perutnya, dia kesakitan.

"Cih, begitu saja kau sudah ambruk memalukan"

**DUG**

Orang itu menendang Bakhyun tepat diwajahnya, seketika bibir baekhyun mengeluarkan sedikit darah dan pipinyapun terliaht lebam. Kemudian prang itu berjongkok mendekati wajah Baekhyun, dia sedikit menjambak rambut Baekhyun.

"Kau! Ini balasanmu, karena kau tadi menabrak kami. Harusnya kau lebih sopan kepada kami, dasar anak sialan. Jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah pernah membunuh orang, lantas kami akan takut padamu hah! Brengsek!" orang itupun menghentakkan cengkeramannya, Baekhyunpun terkulai dibawah menahan sakit.

"Sudah cukup untuk hari ini kita pergi!" kata orang itu melangkah pergi dari kelas baekhyun, dan temannyapun mengikutinya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terkapar dilantai.

Baekhyun mencoba berdiri dan menyeka darah dibibirnya, yang kemudian dia dikejutkan oleh seseorang.

"Apa itu yang hanya bisa kau lakukan? Menyedihkan" kata orang diseberang pintu. Baekhyun melihat sosok yang ada didepannya.

"K-Kris hyung!"

"Cih, jangan sok akrab denganku, ingat kita tidak saling mengenal disekolah ini!" kata orang itu, yang kemudian pergi.

Baekhyunpun hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar kata-kata itu. Benar mungkin dirumah kami adalah saudara, tapi diluar itu kami bukan siapa-siapa, itulah yang diinginkan Kris, saudaraku, saudara tiriku.

**-Flashback-**

"Baehyun-ah sayang, kita akan tinggal disini sekarang" kata eomma baekhyun yang membawa Baekhyun kedalam rumah megah bersama laki-laki paruh baya yang ia temui dikantor polisi.

"Untuk berapa lama?" tanya Baekhyun yang sepertinya belum mengerti. Eomma Baekhyun dan laki-laki itu saling berpandangan.

"Kita akan tinggal disini.. selamanya itu yang eomma harapkan"

"Maksud eomma?"

"Iya, Baekhyun kita akan tinggal disini, eomma dan kau sayang, dan bersama keluarga baru kita" jelas eomma baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyunpun menatap eommanya masih dengan banyak pertanyaan. Dan dia sekarang yakin dan tidak bingung lagi dengan laki-laki yang ada disampingnya ini, dia adalah orang yang akan menjadi ayah tiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali yakin dia pasti yang menjamin Baekhyun agar tak masuk penjara, melihat rumahnya yang sangat megah ini pasti dia adalah orang yang cukup mempunyai kuasa untuk melakukan hal-hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan orang kaya, tapi bagaimana detailnya Baekhyun tidak mau tahu. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah 'Ini terlalu cepat' untuk mempunyai keluarga baru. Oh tidak, mungkin itu baru untuknya, tapi tidak untuk ibunya. Jadi benar selama ini yang dikatakan almarhum appanya, dan mungkin semua yang kata-kata yang appa baekhyun katakan baik kata-kata yang masuk akal hingga cercaan bisa jadi semua itu benar. Dan tentu saja appanya menceritakan hal-hal itu dengan tidak dalam keadaan sadar.

Appa Baekhyun akan menceritakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan sambil mabuk dan tentu saja dengan siksaan fisik yang Baekhyun dapatkan saat appanya mabuk.

"Eomma, tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Bukankah appa baru saja meninggal?"

"Tidak Baekhyun, sekarang lebih baik. Ini penting bagimu sayang, kau tidak akan kesepian lagi, eomma dan... appamu sekarang akan menjagamu. Dan juga..."

"Hyungmu" kata eomma baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan anaknya.

'Tidak eomma, mungkin lebih tepatnya penting untuk eomma' batin Baekhyun yang akhirnya neteskan airmatanya.

"Kau akan bertemu hyungmu nanti, hyungmu masih bersekolah, dia juga bersekolah ditempat yang sama denganmu sekarang, kau bisa memanggilnya Kris hyung. Ah benar, kau tidak harus bersekolah dulu, kau harus menenangkan dirimu dan beristirahat untuk beberapa minggu. Dan membiarkan semuanya kembali tenang, meski tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu" kata appa baru Baekhyun yang akhirnya buka suara.

"Maafkan eomma, setidaknya ini akan melindungimu sayang, maafkan eomma. Kami mencitaimu percayalah!" kata eomma Baekhyun sedikit parau yang mencoba menghapus air mata anaknya. Dia tahu saat ini anaknya masih rapuh, mungkin dia masih sulit untuk mencerna ini semua. Eomma baekhyun akan menjelaskannya sedikit demi sedikit.

**-Flashback End-**

Begitulah yang terjadi, Baekhyun sekarang tinggal dengan keluarga barunya. Dia berharap bisa sedikit lebih bahagia, tapi sepertinya kebahagiaan masih jauh disana. Benar karena tidak semua berjalan sesuai yang diharapkannya, Kris, saudara tirinya seperti tidak menyukainya, lebih tepatnya membencinya dan menolak kehadirannya. Tak apa pikir Baekhyun, paling tidak dia bisa melihat eommanya tersenyum dengan tulus dengan keluarga barunya, itu sudah bisa membuatnya sedikit merasa bahagia.

"Baekhyun?" sapa seseorang dibelakangnya, yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. Baekhyunpun membalikan badannya, seketika itu pula dia memutar badannya lagi setelah siapa yang memanggilnya. Chanyeol! Dia lagi.

"Baekhyun tunggu!" kejar Chanyeol, yang menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menuju kedepan baekhyun agar bisa melihatnya.

"Lepaskan!"  
"Ah maaf! Kenapa kau masih disini? Apakah ada barangmu yang tertinggal juga? Ah kalau aku tadi ada barangku tadi tertinggal dikelas. Apa kau ingin pulang?" tanya Chanyeol yang tidak ditanggapi Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau tidak menghalangi jalanku?" kata Baekhyun datar.

"Ah ma-af, bisa kita pulang bersama? Paling tidak sampai depan" kata chanyeol lagi yang tidak bosan ingin mencairkan suasana. Dia melirik kearah Baekhyun mencoaba untuk meliha lagi wajah manis Baekhyun yang dari tadi selalu menghindarinya. Dan matanya membulat saat melihat bekas luka yang sedikit samar diwajah baekhyun.

"Baek-baekhyun wajahmu, apa yang terjadi padamu" kata Chanyeol panik dan menghentikan langkah mereka berdua, dan mencoba mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar dia bisa melihat luka dibibir Baekhyun, dan tambah terkejutnya dia saat melihat pipi baekhyun sedikit memar.

"Siapa yang melakukannya? Apa orang-orang itu yang melakukannya? Apa mereka masih saja mengganggumu? Katakan padaku, dan jangan memberikan alasan lain padaku. Mereka akan kuberi pelajaran karena telah melukai-" teriak chanyeol yang terdengar khawatir.

"Lepaskan!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang luka seperti ini tidak akan menyakitiku, dan kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan keadaanku. Dan kau juga tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa untukku, mengerti? Jangan campuri urusanku!" baekhyunpun segera pergi stelah mengatakan itu, walaupun sebentar dia merasakan sedikit rasa senang saat Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya, namun rasa itu segera hilang setelah dia ingat apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan dulu. Namun tiba-tiba dia merasa tangannya ditarik.

**SRET GREP**

Baekhyun sudah berada didekapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak berniat meronta, dan tidak pula berniat membalas pelukan itu.

"Hentikan.. kumohon hentikan... jangan katakan itu lagi, kata-katamu membuatku terluka. Bagaiman bisa aku tidak mengkhwatirkanmu, setelah apa yang terjadi padamu saat ini" itulah yang hanya bisa dikatkan Chanyeol, karena yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah memeluk Baekhyun. Hening tak ada suara yang mengiri pelukan itu.

"Sudah? Hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan? Sudah selesaikah pelukannya? Kau sudah lepaskan aku" kata Baekhyun dengan dingin. Dan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baekhyun? Aku benar-benar sangat-"

"Apakah kata-kataku membuatmu terluka? Hanya seperti itu sudah membuatmu sakit? Ternyata kau tidak sekuat yang aku pikirkan Chanyeol-ssi. Apa yang kau rasakan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apa yang aku rasakan dulu. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah melupakannya, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah padaku" kata Baekhyun masih dengan sikap dinginnya.

"Ah dan satu lagi, jangan memeluk orang sembarangan. Jika pacarmu melihat dia bisa salah paham" kata Baekhyun yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Kali ini Chanyeol tidak mengehentikannya. Bukan karena tidak mau, tapi karena perkataan Baekhyun telah menusuknya.

'Benarkah Baekhyun, kau sudah melupakannya? Kau sudah melupakanku? Kenapa tatapanmu kepadaku sangat dingin tidak seperi dulu? Apakah aku terlalu menyakitimu, hingga membuatmu seperti itu? Maaf... maafkan aku. Dan benar katamu, pacarku bisa marah jika melihat tadi. Benar aku sudah mempunyai... pacar' batin Chanyeol dengan dengan rasa penyesalan dan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang. Dia meremas dadanya menahan rasa sakitnya, berfikir mungkin sakitnya ini tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun.

**-Author Pov End-**

-**TBC-**

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLD OUR HANDS**

**Chapter 3**

Judul : Hold Our Hands

Author : Sam

Genre : Yaoi, Family, Friendship, Sad, Angst.

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chanyeol.

Other Cast : EXO member and others

Pairing : Baekyeol

HAPPY READING!

**Kau masih membawanya, meski kau menyembunyikannya dalam ketidakpedulianmu.**

**Kau masih menyimpannya, meski menguncinya dikegelapan hatimu.**

**Kau masih menjaganya, meski membentenginya dengan kebencianmu.**

**Cintamu, aku yakin masih ada yang tertinggal, aku akan meraihnya kembali.**

**Meski ditempat yang paling gelap, meski terkubur ditempat yang paling dalam.**

**Tak akan kubiarkan kau terluka, tak akan kubiarkan kau melukai dirimu sendiri lebih dalam.**

**Biarkan aku mencintaimu sekali lagi.**

**-START-**

Terlihat seorang namja meringkuk diatas kasur. Terduduk dengan memeluk kedua kakinya erat, sesekali mengusap perutnya yang sempat terluka namun luka itu tak sebanding dengan luka dihatinya. Luka fisik mungkin sudah sedikit kebal ditubuhnya, itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang mendiang ayahnya diberikan. Luka yang paling sakit adalah luka dihatinya, apalagi luka yang ditorehkan oleh orang yang paling ia cintai, tapi itu dulu pikirnya. Sekarang tidak lagi, dia memutuskan untuk tidak akan mencintai lagi, itulah yang ingin ditanamkan dipikirannya.

Namja itu terlihat sedih masih dengan pelukan erat dikakinya, namun tak terdengar suara isakan tangis. Namja itu hanya terdiam, menenggelamkan wajahnya. Mencoba mengingat dan memahami kejadian yang ia alami tadi.

**-Baekhyun Pov-**

Masih bisa kurasakan pelukanmu, pelukan hangatmu yang kauberikan padaku. Meski sepertinya tubuhku tak mengindahkannya, tubuhku tak merespon, dan tubuhku sama sekali tak memperbolehkanku membalasnya, namun hatiku dapat merasakannya. Merasakan kesungguhanmu dalam pelukanmu itu, kesungguhanmu yang mencoba untuk menghangatkanku dan kesungguhanmu yang tidak ingin melepaskanku.

Kenapa baru sekarang kau melakukannya? Harusnya kau memperhatikanku saat aku masih disisimu. Harusnya kau mengkhawatirkanku saat aku masih bersedih untukmu. Harusnya kau memelukku saat aku masih membutuhkan kehangatanmu. Dan harusnya kau menunjukkan rasa sayangmu disaat aku masih mencintaimu. Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang kau menunjukkannya? Disaat aku tak mengharapkannya, disaat aku ingin membuangnya dan disaat aku tak membutuhkannya lagi. Sudah terlambat!

Janganlah kau meminta maaf kepadaku. Jangan kau merasa bersalah padaku. Dan janganlah kau terluka karenaku. Aku sudah melupakannya, melupakan semua rasa cinta, sayang maupun benciku pada padamu. Dan jangan kau mencoba untuk membuatku merasakan semua itu lagi. Karena aku tidak ingin merasakan apapun itu darimu dan akan kukosongkan hatiku yang pernah terisi oleh dirimu. Karena aku tak akan membiarkan diriku terluka untuk kedua kalinya oleh orang yang sama.

**-Baekhyun Pov End-**

**-Author Pov-**

Dok Dok Dok!

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Segera ia mulai kembali pada dirinya yang sekarang, memposisikan dirinya senormal mungkin.

"Baekhyunnie sayang, boleh eomma masuk?" tanya orang diseberang pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Ah, tentu saja eomma".

Kemudian masuklah eomma Baekhyun yang langsung duduk disamping anaknya diatas kasur dan langsung membelai rambut anaknya dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya eomma Baekhyun menanyakan perihal sekolah anaknya, karena masih khawatir tentang keadaan psikis Baekhyun.

"Sudah lebih baik eomma" jawabnya dengan memberikan senyum manis khas dirinya.

"Baguslah. Dan juga apa benar kau akan baik-baik saja dirumah sementara eomma akan menemani appamu pergi ke Jepang? Atau eomma akan tetap disini menemanimu, eomma yakin appa tidak akan keberatan" kata eomma Baekhyun yang sekarang memegang tangan anaknya. Eomma Baekhyun sangat menyayangi anaknya itu, tidak mau membuat anaknya terluka lagi.

"Tidak eomma, appa lebih membutuhkan eomma. Lagipula appa pergi kali ini cukup lama selama sebulan. Jadi eomma harus menjaga appa. Bukankah ada Kris hyung disini bersamaku? Dia pasti akan menjagaku eomma. Eomma jangan khawatir" kata Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang ia buat seindah mungkin agar eommanya tidak terlalu khawatir padanya.

"Benarkah? Atau begini saja, kau boleh mengundang temanmu agar menginap disini untuk menemanimu. Appa pasti akan mengijijnkannya. Appamu juga sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" jelas eomma Baekhyun yang masih tidak tega meninggalkan anaknya. Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kepada eommanya

"Tidak perlu eomma, aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, eomma akan percaya padamu. Eomma akan bersiap-siap karena sebentar lagi kami harus berangkat" kata eomma Baekhyun sambil mengecup kening anaknya dan meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

Appa dan eomma Baekhyun akhirnya pergi melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang selama kurang lebih satu bulan. Baekhyun dan kakak tirinya hanya mengantar sampai depan pintu, karena eomma Baekhyun tidak akan mengijinkan anak-anak tercintanya kerepotan jika harus mengantar mereka sampai bandara.

Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua dirumah sebesar itu. Baekhyun dan Kris kakak tirinya. Suasana canggung sudah mulai menyebar di atmosfir sekeliling mereka. Dan akhirnya Kris memecah kecanggungan itu.

"Well, sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua. Bagaimana denganmu? Tak apa hanya berdua?" tanya Kris yang hendak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berada didepan pintu.

"Umm tidak apa-apa hyung, karena ada hyung di-"

"Aku merasa aneh" kata Kris tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

"Eh?"

"Iya, aku merasa aneh jika harus tinggal berdua dengan orang yang baru kukenal. Lebih tepatnya bersama orang asing!" kata Kris yang langsung berjalan menuju kekamarnya tanpa melihat Baekhyun.

**DEG**

Itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun, saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan hyungnya. Orang yang baru dikenal? Orang asing? Apa Kris masih menganggap Bakhyun sebagai orang asing dirumah ini? Bukankah mereka sudah tinggal bersama selama beberapa bulan ini? Baekhyun sangat sedih dengan keadaan dirumahnya saat ini, dia masih mendapatkan penolakan dari hyungnya itu. Meski appanya sudah menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati, tapi tidak dengan hyungnya. Dan tentu saja itu hanya menjadi rahasia diantara mereka berdua saat ini. Baekhyun merasa Kris sangat membenci dirinya, namun berbeda sikap Kris terhadap ibunya. Itulah yang membuat Baekhyun masih bisa berharap bahwa hyungnya itu suatu saat bisa menerimanya sebagai bagian dari keluarga ini. Berbeda dengan perlakuan Kris yang dingin kepada Baekhyun, sebaliknya Kris sepertinya menyayangi Eomma Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun masih belum mengerti dengan jelas mengapa Kris membencinya, mengingat Kris tidak membenci eommanya.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun sangat ingin bisa diterima oleh hyungnya, dia ingin lebih dekat dengan hyungnya. Sepertinya dia menyayangi hyungnya itu. Tunggu! Tapi bukankah dia bilang dia tidak ingin merasakan hal itu lagi? Seperti yang dia sudah putuskan terhadap Chanyeol? Bukan, rasa sayang yang dirasakan Baekhyun terhadap Kris berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan terhadap Chanyeol. Sayangnya untuk Kris murni rasa sayang seorang adik kepada kakaknya, itulah sosok Kris untuk Baekhyun, seorang kakak. Karena yang Baekhyun harapkan dan butuhkan saat ini adalah rasa cinta dari sebuah kelurga. Keluarga yang hangat, harmonis dan saling menyanyangi. Namun bisakah itu terwujud? Yang Baekhyun takutkan adalah berharap. Semakin dia mengharapkan, semakin besar kemungkinan rasa sakit itu muncul karena suatu penolakan.

**SKIP TIME**

**Disekolah...**

TAP TAP TAP

"Aduhhh aku kesiangan, sial! Dan sialnya kenapa kelasku berada dilantai tiga sih! Ck"

DUG

"Aduh!"

"Aaaahh maaf! Aku terburu-buru jadi tidak melihatmu! Maaf!"

Terlihat dua orang namja yang bertabrakan dibelokan koridor sekolah. Satu orang yang lebih kecil terjatuh dengan bagian belakang tubuhnya mendarat lebih dulu dengan posisi terduduk. Dan yang satunya yang terdorong kebelakang masih dalam posisi berdiri yang mengulurkan tangannya mencoba membantu namja yang jatuh itu untuk berdiri. Dan disambut dengan namja yang terjatuh tadi.

"Apa kau baik saja? Ada yang terluka kah?" tanya namja yang menabrak tadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa tidak usah khawatir"

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harus pergi kekelas. Sampai jumpa! Dan maaf untuk yang tadi" namja itu membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian berlari sambil melambai pada namja yang ia tabrak tadi. Sedangkan namja yang ditabrak hanya melihat dengan heran lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ummmm manis juga, Oh iya kenapa aku tidak bertanya siapa namanya, aduh kau bodoh Lay!" kata namja itu sembari menuju kelasnya sambil tersenyum mengingat namja yang ia tabrak tadi.

**SKIP TIME**

**Jam istirahat...**

"Baekhyun-ah apa kau mau kekantin bersamaku?" ajak Kai yang mulai ingin kembali akrab dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Ummmm baiklah" tidak ada salahnya pikir Baekhyun. Diapun ingin kehidupannya kembali normal, meski itu sepertinya sulit. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba.

"Benarkah? Kau benar mau?" Kai kaget, karena biasanya Baekhyun akan menolak ajakannya. Ya setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun memang sedikit menarik diri dari orang-orang.

"Huum" jawabnya singkat.

"Ah baiklah! Kajja!" Kai tidak ingin membuang waktu, takut kalu tiba-tiba Baekhyun kembali mengurungkan niatnya.

**Sesampainya dikantin...**

"Baekhyun-ah kau mau pesan apa, biar aku saja yang memesankan. Dan tentu saja aku tidak akan kerepotan. Hehe" kata Kai, seakan tau apa yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Seperti kau saja Kai-ah. Dan ummm gomawo" jawab Baekhyun dengan menunjukkan sedikit senyuman. Dan walaupun sedikit, itu sudah membuat Kai girang setengah mati.

"Ba-baiklah. Tunggu disini oke!" Kai segera pergi untuk membeli makan siang mereka. Terlihat senyuman sumringah diwajah Kai. Jantungnya berdebar melihat senyuman manis Baekhyun. Kenapa? Ya karena Kai sudah dari dulu menyimpan sedikit perasaan suka kepada Baekhyun, namun Kai menyembunyikannya karena dia tidak ingin merusak persahabatn mereka berdua. Dan terlebih lagi Kai tau kalau Baekhyun menyukai namja brengsek yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"Permisi!"

"Permisi! Apa aku boleh duduk disini?"

Kata seseorang dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan sedang menyapa Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun sedang asik melamun. Memandang kearah samping, dan akhirnya Baekhyunpun tersadar.

"A-ah! Maaf aku tidak mendengarmu. Ah kau mau duduk disin? Tapi aku sudah bersama temanku. Dan... Ah kau?" akhirnya Baekhyun mendongak kearah suara berasal. Dan dia sepertinya mengenali orang yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

"Ya benar. Aku orang yang menabrakmu tadi pagi. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Kalau begitu aku cari tempat duduk lain saja, gamsahamnida" katanya sambil tersenyum, dan hendak pergi.

"Tunggu! Ummm... Kau boleh duduk bersama kami disini jika kau mau. Aku rasa temanku tidak keberatan" kata Baekhyun mempersilakan orang didepannya untuk duduk.

"Ah benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Dan iya, namaku Yi Xing tapi kau bisa memanggilku Lay saja. Aneh ya? Hehehe! Aku kelas dua, dan aku juga baru pindah beberapa minggu ini. Dan kau, kalau aku boleh tau siapa namamu?" kata Lay yang kemudian melemparkan sebuah senyuman indahnya. Dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun awalnya ragu untuk membalas uluran tangan itu dan hanya melihatnya saja. Namun akhirnya diapun membalasnya.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun. Dan aku kelas satu, Lay-ssi" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

'Byun Baekhyun? Sepertinya tidak asing' batin Lay.

"Baekhyun-ah ini makanannya. Aku bingung mau memesan apa, jadi aku ambil saja semua yang terlihat enak" kata Kai yang akhirnya datang membawa senampan penuh makanan.

"Eh! Siapa dia Baekhyun-ah? Apa dia temanmu?" tanya Kai yang bingung dengan siapa orang yang ada dihadapan mereka sekarang.

"Hallo, namaku Lay. Aku baru mengenal Baehyun-ssi beberapa waktu lalu" kata Lay sambil tersenyum.

"Oh! Kalau aku Kai, salam kenal, Lay-ssi" kata Kai membalasnya.

"Panggil saja aku Lay, sebenarnaya aku seumuran kalian, hanya saja aku sekolah lebih cepat dulu".

"Oh baiklah Lay"

Mereka sudah terlihat akrab. Lay memang orang yang mudah akrab dengan siapapun, dan Kai juga bukan tipe orang pemilih saat berteman. Lay mulai bercerita bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun kepada Kai. Mereka terlihat asik mengobrol.

Namun berbeda dengan orang yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan sekarang. Baekhyun terlihat sedang memandangi sesuatu tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Dia tidak sengaja melihat seseuatu hingga tak mendengarkan temannya berbicara. Baekhyun sedang melihat Chanyeol bersama yeoja chingunya.

Terlihat sang yeoja yang mencoba menarik perhatian Chanyeol dan sepertinya Chanyeol tidak begitu memperhatikan yeoja disampingnya itu. Namun si yeoja tak tinggal diam begitu saja, dirangkulkan kedua tangannya dileher Chanyeol dan mencoba menghadapkan wajah Chanyeol kearah wajahnya, akhirnya wajah mereka berdua bertatapan. Dan si yeoja selalu bermanja-manja dengan Chanyeol, namun tidak diindahkan oleh Chanyeol. Meskipun begitu, adegan didepannya itu membuat hatinya sedikit bergetar. Dan ditambah lagi saat dengan tidak diinginkannya. Matanya dan mata Chanyeol bertemu saat Chanyeol mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan yeoja chingunya itu. Dan langsung Baekhyun membuang muka, mencoba kembali fokus kepada teman-temannya. Sementara Chanyeol sekarang yang balik memandangi baekhyun sejenak dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun-ah! Apa yang kau lihat, apakah ada seseuatu yang menarik?" tanya Kai yang kemudian melihat kearah yang tadi sempat diliat Baekhyun.

"Oh ah tidak apa-apa, maaf aku sedikit melamun" kata Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikan pemandangan itu.

"Ck! Sepertinya kita salah memilih tempat duduk. Haruskah kita pindah Baekhyun-ah?" tawar Kai, yang akhirnya tau apa yang dilihat oleh Baekhyun. Namja brengsek itu, Park Chanyeol lengkap dengan yeoja chingunya itu. Disini malah Kai yang terlihat kesal.

"Ah tidak usah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi makan siangnya"

Lay hanya memperhatikan dua orang yang ada dihadapnnya, dan juga mencoba melihat arah yang tadi dilihat Baekhyun karena dia merasa penasaran. Dia tidak begitu mengerti, tapi dia tidak berani bertanya mengingat mereka baru kenal selama satu hari. Tapi Lay sedikit menangkap situasi yang terjadi.

'Sepertinya namja diseberang sana, memiliki hubungan yang tidak biasanya dengan mereka berdua' pikir Lay. Dan akhirnya mereka melanjutkan makan siang mereka.

Untuk hari ini disekolah, sepertinya tidak ada yang begitu mengusik ketenangan Baekhyun, kecuali adegan dikantin tadi. Selain itu semuanya terlihat normal. Namun tidak dengan seorang namja yang dari kejadian tadi masih terus memikirkan namja yang pernah mencintainya.

**-Author Pov End-**

**SKIP TIME**

**-Chanyeol Pov-**

Akhirnya sampai rumah juga, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku diranjang kesayanganku, kuletakkan tasku dilantai begitu saja. Ahhhhh! Lelah sekali. Dan kau tau, hari ini sedikit membosankan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Tapi ada yang membuatku senang, karena aku melihatnya, Baekhyun, kami bertatapan, saling memandang walaupun hanya sejenak. Entah kenapa aku sangat senang saat tau dia menatapku. Meskipun hanya tatapan datar, itu membuatku sedikit lega, karena dia selalu menghindari kontak mata maupun kontak langsung denganku meskipun kami sekelas, entah mengapa dia selalu berhasil menghindariku.

Kenapa aku selega ini hanya karena tidak sengaja bertatapan dengannya? Bukankah dulu kami sering bertatapan? Oh tidak bukan bertatapan lagi, tapi bahkan sering melakukan skinship, ya karena kami dekat dan karena kami pacaran. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum aku menghancurkannya. Aku selalu mengabaikannya, entah berapa kali aku melakukannya. Jika diingat-ingat itu akan menyakitkan untukku, dan sudah pasti itu lebih menyakitkan lagi bagi Baekhyun saat itu, saat Baekhyun masih mencintaiku.

**-Flashback-**

"Chanyeol-ah ada apa? Kau terlihat murung? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"..."

"Apa kau memikirkan yeoja itu? Jessica?"

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi?"

"Apa yeoja itu membuatmu tersakiti lagi?"

"Ck! Kali ini tebakanmu benar lagi. Jadi bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

"Tidak, aku akan menemanimu disini sampai kau merasa baikan"

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak bosan selalu seperti ini?"

"Tidak, karena aku menyayangimu"

**-Flashback End-**

Itu adalah kesalahan pertamaku, aku yang tidak peka dengan perasaannya, aku yang mengabaikannya. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh, hingga tidak sadar bahwa dia lah yang selalu setia disampingku apapun yang terjadi.

Dan itu berlanjut pada kesalahanku yang kedua.

**-Flashback-**

"Maukah kau pacaran denganku?"

"Eh?"

"Kau mencintaiku kan Baekhyun?"

"Benar, tapi-"

"Jadi, maukah kau pacaran denganku?"

"Kenapa kau meminta secara tiba-tiba? Apa kau merasa kesepian, setelah dia meninggalkanmu?"

"..."

"Jika, memang benar. Tak perlu memaksakan perasaanmu Chan-ah, aku tetap akan disisimu, meski kita bukan sepasang kekasih"

"Tapi aku sudah memutuskannya, aku akan mencoba mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah"

"Tapi tidak seperti ini"

"Hah, baiklah jika kau tidak menerimanya, maafkan aku yang egois. Aku hanya-"

"Baiklah, aku mau"

"Eh, benarkah?"

"Paling tidak sampai hatimu membaik, setelah itu putuskan, apa kau benar-benar mau bersamaku"

"Baiklah, gomawo Baekhyun-ah"

**-Flashback End-**

Lihat, bukankah aku terkesan memanfaatkannya? Membuatnya hanya menjadi pelarianku? Bukankah aku orang yang jahat? Baekhyun mencintaiku dan aku memanfaatkannya. Aku benar-benar brengsek! Meski pada akhirnya aku sudah mulai mencintai Baekhyun dan resmi menjadi pacarnya. Tapi didalam hatiku saat itu ada dua orang yang mengisinya, aku belum bisa melupakan yeoja itu, tapi disisi lain hatiku juga sudah terisi oleh Baekhyun. Benar kata Baekhyun, bagaimana bisa satu hati terisi oleh dua orang?

Tak hanya sampai disitu, aku terus berlanjut menyakitinya, entah ini yang keberapa. Aku rasa ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Saat yeoja itu pelan-pelan mulai mengambil alih hatiku.

**-Flashback-**

Aku melihatnya, melihat yeoja itu lagi, tapi sekarang berbeda, di telah bersama orang lain. Tunggu dulu kenapa dia menangis? Apa dia ditinggalkan? Apa dia dibuang pacarnya? Oh, tidak, itu bukan urusanku, lagipula dia bukan pacarku kenapa aku harus peduli? Dan juga ingat, dia yang membuangku, jadi itu imbalannya sekarang, giliran dia yang dibuang. Tapi kenapa ku tidak tega melihatnya menangis?

"Chan-ah ada apa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kajja kita pulang" Baekhyun membuyarkan pikiranku. Benar ada Baekhyun sekarang, aku tidak perlu memikirkan gadis itu.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kajja!" akhirnya aku menariknya meninggalkan tempat, dan menuju parkiran.

"Apa kau memperhatikannya? Yeoja itu lagi?"

"Eh?"

"Aku melihatnya Chan-ah, kau memperhatikan yeoja itu sedari tadi, apa kau-"

"Tidak, tenang saja"

"Aku belum selesai bicara Chan"

"Sudahlah, aku bilang tidak dan lupakan, aku hanya kebetulan kewat dan-"

"Dan memperhatikannya, jangan bohong Chan-ah. Aku tau bahwa kau-"

"Sudahlah! Hentikan! Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa lagi padanya! Pacarku sekarang adalah kau! Kau yang aku cintai! Mengerti!" aku membentaknya, aku membentaknya karena apa yang dipikirkannya benar, dan aku tak mau menerima itu.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku-" tak kubiarkan dia berbicara lagi, itu membuatku semakin gelisah.

Segera kutempelkan bibirku kebibirnya, kulumat bibirnya pelan. Kulakukan itu untuk menghilangkan perasaan gelisahku. Kupenjamkan mataku berusaha menikmati ciuman kami, namun saat kupejamkan mataku yang muncul dikepalaku adalah yeoja itu, tapi bukankah aku sedang berciuman dengan Baekhyun. Kucoba menghilangkan pikiran itu dengan memperdalam ciuman kami, kutekan tengkuknya lebih dekat, kupercepat intensitas gerakan bibirku. Namun semakin keras kucoba menciumnya, semakin jelas pula bayangan yeoja itu. Ada apa ini, tidak, pacarku adalah Baekhyun, yang kucintai saat ini adalah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit meronta saat kucoba untuk memasukkan lidahku kemulutnya, ya karena permainanku sudah mulai kasar. Sampai bayangan yeoja itu hilang, tak akan kulepaskan ciuman kami. Kugigit bibirnya sebagai pelampiasanku, kujelajahi seluruh rongga mulutnya. Tak akan kulepaskan, Baekhyun adalah pacarku, Baekhyun yang aku cintai, pergilah kau dari bayanganku. Tanpa kusadari ciumanku membuat Baekhyun tersiksa, dia mencoba melepaskan ciuman kami dan dengan sisa tenaganya dia mencoba mendorongku dan akhirnya berhasil.

"Ma-maafkan aku Bakhyun-ah bukan maksudku-" aku tak bisa melanjutka kata-kataku, kulihat dia menundukkan kepalanya, setetes air mata jatuh ditelapak tangannya. Kuangkat wajahnya menghadapku, dan ternyata benar dia menangis, segera kuhapus air mata yang telah mengalir dipipinya. Kudekatkan wajahku kearahnya lagi, dan kali ini kucium bibirnya dengan sangat lembut mencoba membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah, yang kucintai adalah kau, percayalah padaku" diapun hanya mengangguk dan kupeluk dia sampai dirinya tenang. Aku merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun, kueratkan pelukanku dan diapun membalasnya.

**-Flashback End-**

Kau tahu saat itu, entah mengapa aku memeluknya karena merasa bersalah, itu tindakan bodoh, harusnya aku memeluknya karena aku mencintainya. Harusnya aku menciumnya dengan lembut diawal, bukan ciuman kasar seperti itu. Menyesal? Itu sudah terlambat! Entah berapa kali aku membuatnya terluka, membohonginya, dan menduakannya. Aku yakin pasti dia sudah merasakannya sejak awal, tapi dia terlalu baik padaku. Dan pada akhirnya kesalahan terbesarku adalah meninggalkannya. Tidak, aku tidak mau mengingat itu lagi, hatiku sakit merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan dulu. Dan tak terasa saat kini air mataku telah jatuh.

Baekhyun-ah! Aku bodoh, aku baru menyadarinya saat kau telah menjauh. Perasaan kehilangan, kehilanganmu saat ini berbeda dengan saat aku kehilangannya. Dan aku menyadarinya Baekhyun-ah, kalau aku mencintaimu! Apa kau masih mencintaiku? Masih adakah cinta yang tertinggal dihatimu meski hanya sedikit?

**-Chanyeol Pov End-**

**SKIP TIME**

**-Author Pov-**

"Baekhyun-ah!"

"Baekhyun-ah! Sebelah sini!"

Baekhyun terlihat mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya, pada awalnya dia tidak mengindahkan panggilan itu, tapi beberapa kali suara itu memanggil, akhirnya dia sadar juga bahwa dia memang yang sedang dipanggil, karena memang sudah jarang yang menyerukan namanya. Saat melihat kedepan gerbang sekolah, akhirnya dia menemukan orang yang memanggilnya. Orang itu segera menghampiri Baekhyun, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Baekhyun-ah selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pagi Lay"

"Kau sendirian? Tidak bersama Kai?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat"

"Oh! Mau kutemani?"

"Boleh"

"Kuantar sampai kelasmu ya! Hehehe, aku hanya ingin tahu saja, siapa tau nanti aku perlu bantuanmu"

"Huum"

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dan tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap. Mungkin Lay merasa canggung didepan Baekhyun. Dan untuk Baekhyun keheningan sudah menjadi temannya, dan itu tidak masalah. Dan sampailah mereka di depan kelas Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku"

"Ah tidak masalah, dan sepertinya kelasmu masih sepi, atau kita berdua yang terlalu pagi ya. Aku sengaja datang pagi supaya tidak terlambat seperti kemarin. Ummm boleh aku mampir sebentar ke kelasmu"

"Baiklah" jawab baekhyun singkat. Mereka hendak masuk kekelas sebelum sebuah suara memanggil nama Baekhyun lagi. Tidak seperti biasanya, pagi-pagi sudah ada dua orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun-ah" terdengar suara berat memanggil. Dan Baekhyun sudah tau siapa pemilik suara itu. Baekhyun memutar badannya, dan benar itu suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah datar.

"Baekhyun, bisa bicara sebentar?" pinta Chanyeol.

"Silakan"

"Maksudku berdua" kata Chanyeol sambil melirik orang disamping Baekhyun.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa silakan saja, aku bisa menunggu" kata Lay, seharusnya dia pergi meninggalkan kelas itu, tapi dia merasa enggan, dia tidak mau meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk kedalam kelas, dengan Lay berada di depan pintu. Mungkin sedikit ingin mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Baekhyun apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Chanyeol langsung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kemarin aku dan Jess-, ah maksudku kami berdua, kau melihatnya kan?"

"Tentu, semua orang dikantinpun melihatnya" jawab Baekhyun enteng.

"Jadi kau pasti tau keadaannya"

"Aku tidak tau dan tidak mengerti"

"Baekhyun-ah, kami sudah putus, dan aku yang memutuskannya" jelas Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Jadi? Kenapa kau menjelaskannya padaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tau Baekhyun bahwa-"

"Tau apa? Aku tidak ingin tau apa-apa tentang masalah pribadimu, kita hanya teman jadi masalah pribadimu jangan kau katakan padaku"

"Ini bukan masalah pribadi Baekhyun-ah, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa kau bukan bayanganku!"

**DEG**

Kata-kata Chanyeol membuat dada Baekhyun berdenyut keras. Untuk sesaat Baekhyun tidak membalas kata-kata Chanyeol, dia bingung dengan maksud Chanyeol. Kemudian Chanyeol dengan pelan mencoba memegang lengan Baekhyun.

"Aku sadar, seperti yang kau katakan, tidak mungkin satu hati diisi oleh dua cinta, itu akan terasa sesak. Dan hatiku benar-benar sesak. Dan apa kau tau kalau kau salah, kau salah karena kau bilang kau adalah bayanganku. Kau salah Baekhyun, bukan kau. Kau adalah orang yang menerangi hatiku sepenuhnya Baekhyun" jelas Chanyeol yang sekarang menggenggam tangan baekhyun dan mencoba mengarahkannya kedada Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun segera melepaskannya.

"Hentikan, mengatakannya saat ini sudah tak berpengaruh padaku"

"Aku tau, sekarang kau tak mencintaiku, bahkan melihatku saja kau enggan. Tapi bisakah aku memulai kembali denganmu? Maksudku tak bisakah kau mengembalikan rasa itu lagi Baekhyun? Aku tau aku terlihat memaksa, egois, tapi aku benar-benar ingin-"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Baekhyun dengan menatap lekat-lekat mata Chanyeol. Mendengar kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol terlihat senang, terulas senyum dibibirnya, namun senyum itu kembali memudar.

"Tentu saja kau boleh memulai kembali Chanyeol, itu adalah hatimu, perasaanmu, dan milikmu pribadi. Tapi tidak denganku, hatiku dan perasaanku. Untukku tak ada yang perlu diulang. Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tak mau merasakannya lagi. Masa laluku sudah kubuang! Tak bisa kuambil lagi, bukan tak bisa tapi aku tak mau! Dan tak akan pernah mau!" terukir senyuman sinis dibibir Baekhyun, yang membuat Chanyeol merasakan hatinya teriris.

'Sebegitukah bencinya Baekhyun padaku. Benarkah tak bisa dikembalikan? Haruskah aku menyerah? Tidak, aku tau kau masih menyimpannya disuatu tempat Baekhyun. Jika kau tak mau mengambilnya, aku bersedia mengembalikannya padamu' pikir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hendak pergi dari kelasnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Namun tangan Chanyeol masih gesit untuk menangkap lengan kecil Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalikkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol tajam. Adegan itu disaksikan Lay yang masih setia berada didepan pintu, dia tidak ingin mengganggu urusan pribadi orang. Jadi dia tetap menunggu sampai sekiranya Baekhyun memerlukannya.

"Lepaskan!" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya, namun tidak berhasil.

"Aku bilang lepaskan Chanyeol!" sergah Baekhyun lagi, dan tentu tetap tidak berhasil, karena Chanyeol lebih kuat darinya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Mauku? Aku ingin kau disini sebentar lagi. Sudah lama kita tak bicara berdua Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol dengan lembut, mencoba bersabar.

"Tapi tidak denganku, dan kumohon lepaskan, sebentar lagi kelas akan segera dipenuhi orang. Dan juga-"

"Aku tidak peduli" kali ini Chanyeol yang memotong kalimat Baekhyun.

"Ck! Lepas!" Baekhyun mulai meninggikan suaranya, namun tak berhasil untuk melepaskan genggaman erat Chanyeol, sampai ketika sebuah tangan memegang lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihat kearah orang itu.

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Dia bilang lepaskan, maka lepaskan tanganmu!" seorang namja menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dengan sekali hentakan, dan dia adalah Kai. Sebenarnya Lay ingin melakukan itu, namun dia kalah cepat dengan Kai.

"Ck! Aku tak ada urusan denganmu, jadi menyingkirlah!" gertak Chanyeol keras.

"Aku juga tak ada urusan denganmu, dan aku rasa Baekhyunpun tak punya urusan lagi denganmu! Jadi menyingkirlah dari Baekhyun!" gertak Kai tak kalah keras. Mereka menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Hentikan! Aku rasa kalian tidak punya urusan denganku! Jadi hentikan! Kembalilah ketempat dudukmu Chanyeol, sebelum yang lain datang" kata Baekhyun yang membuat dua orang dihadapannya pergi, yang sebelumnya masih saling melemparkan tatapan tajam. Baekhyun akhirnya menuju arah pintu menghampiri Lay.

"Maaf kau harus melihatnya, terima kasih telah menemaniku sampai kelas. Dan aku rasa kau harus kembali kekelasmu Lay"

"A-ah tidak apa-apa, aku rasa aku yang mengganggu, kalau begitu aku kekelasku, sampai jumpa"

Lay akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang tadi dengan bertanya-tanya.

'Sebenarnya ada apa diantara mereka? Apa namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu pacar Baekhyun? Dan sepertinya dia benar-benar Baekhyun yang itu. Aku jadi penasaran, aku akan menanyakan langsung padanya saja nanti' batin Lay hingga sampai didepan kelasnya, sampai dia tidak sadar ada orang yang menunggunya didepan kelas.

"Kau dari mana saja? Jangan melamun sambil berjalan" tanya orang itu.

"Ah, kau rupanya, aku baru saja memikirkanmu" kata Lay sambil tersenyum.

"Memikirkanku? Apa sebegitu tampankah aku sehingga kau memikirkanku sambil melamun?"

"Hahaha tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku hanya memikirkanmu untuk menanyakan sesuatu" kata Lay sembari memasuki kelasnya yang sudah hampir penuh.

"Menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Iya, maksudku tentang dia Kris" kata Lay kepada orang yang bernama Kris. Lay menatap Kris dengan tatapan penasaran. Dan Kris tau apa yang dimaksud Lay. Kris tidak menjawab dan hanya duduk dibangkunya yang kemudian diikuti Lay.

"Kris, apa dia ada-" belum sempat Lay menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, seorang guru sudah masuk kedalam kelas. Akhirnya Lay mengurungkan niatnya, ditambah lagi raut wajah Kris berubah, seakan sudah tau siapa yang hendak mereka bahas.

**-TBC-**

Mind to Review?**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLD OUR HANDS**

**Chapter 4**

Judul : Hold Our Hands

Author : Sam

Genre : Yaoi, Family, Friendship, Sad, Angst.

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chanyeol.

Other Cast : EXO member and others

Pairing : Baekyeol

HAPPY READING!

**Kebahagiaan...**

**Adalah lagu yang ingin kunyanyikan**

**Kebahagiaan...**

**Adalah puisi yang ingin kutuliskan**

**Namun tak mungkin...**

**Karena kebahagiaan telah meninggalkanku**

**Ataukah aku yang meninggalkan kebahagiaan itu?**

**Aku telah jauh dari kebahagiaan**

**Jangan paksa aku untuk mendekatinya**

**Itu malah akan semakin membuatku menderita**

**Jangan memaksa...**

**Atau kalian juga akan ikut menderita**

**Tak akan kubiarkan kalian memasuki jiwaku**

**Tak akan kubiarkan kalian mengisi kembali hatiku**

**Karena yang aku yakini sekarang berbeda**

**Hal yang kalian sebut 'Cinta' adalah kebohongan**

**Dan hal yang kalian yakini 'Selamanya' adalah kepalsuan**

-**START-**

**-Author Pov-**

"Kris, ternyata dia sangat manis. Orang yang akhir-akhir ini kutemui dia sangat manis Kris"

"Siapa? Apa kau menggoda namja lain?" tanya Kris dengan menatap aneh namja disampingnya.

"Ck, apa maksudmu? Kau kira aku genit? Ishh!"

"Hahaha, tentu saja! Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu didepan pacarmu!" kata Kris pura-pura marah.

"Kau cemburu?" kata namja itu yang tidak lain adalah Lay dengan nada menggoda.

"Cih, kau jangan bercanda, cepat katakan siapa dia? Namja atau yeoja?" Kris penasaran dengan orang yang menarik perhatian namja chingunya itu, setaunya Lay dari dulu sampai sekarang tak pernah tertarik dengan seseorang selain dia.

"Jangan cemburu, aku hanya tertarik sebagai seorang sahabat. Dia itu namja. Kau sudah mengenalnya Kris"

"Aku?"

"Ne, dia adalah orang yang sama yang tempo hari aku selalu tanyakan padamu" Lay menatap Kris dengan wajah berubah serius tidak seperti sebelumnya, sama seperti orang didepannya.

"Kau tau yang aku maksud, dan kau tau siapa dia Kris, Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Ah! ataukah nama keluarganya sudah diganti?" kata Lay semakin memancing emosi Kris.

"Hentikan! Aku tak mau membahasnya" Kris sedikit menahan amarahnya, dan dia bangkit dari kursinya

"Kris!"

"Aku bilang hentikan!"

"Tidak Kris, sebelum kau menceritakan semuanya padaku, dan sebelum kau memberitahukan isi hatimu"

"Ck"

"Kumohon!"

**SKIP TIME**

Sejak pelajaran dimulai sampai akhirnya pulang sekolah, tak ada percakapan antara Kai dengan Baekhyun padahal mereka duduk sebangku. Sampai akhirnya Kai tidak tahan dengan sikap diam Baekhyun, akhirnya angkat bicara sebelum mereka berdua berpisah untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Baekhyun! Tentang yang tadi aku-"

"Sudahlah Kai jangan dipikirkan" keadaan kembali hening. Dan Kai tidak mau menyerah.

"Tentang Chanyeol apa sekarang dia yang mengejarmu? Apa dia masih mempersulitmu?"

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Mungkin dia dicampakkan lagi, dan sekarang mulai mengejarmu lagi."

"Itu bisa jadi, karena aku memang bukan prioritas utama, bagi siapapun" jawab Baekhyun enteng.

"Ah bukan maksudku Baekhyun" tampak raut penyesalan diwajah Kai setelah mengatakan itu.

"Tidak masalah, memang itu benar, bukankah aku memang selalu begitu?"

"Tidak kau salah!"

"Eumm?"

"Kau... untukku adalah yang pertama Baekhyun" Kai tampak ragu, tapi dia sudah memantapkan hatinya, untuk mengatakan semua yang ia rasakan pada Baekhyun selama ini, dan berharap Baekhyun mau menerimanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Ya aku maklum, karena selama ini kau selalu memikirkan Chanyeol"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Kai"

"Aku menyukaimu Baekhyun, dari dulu, sebelum dia datang. Dan dari dulu sampai sekarang tak pernah berubah, kau adalah prioritas utamaku, bukan yang lain, meski aku bukan pilihanmu" wajah Kai sekarang berganti dengan kecewa. Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Ekspresi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berubah setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Kai. Hanya ekspresi datar yang sudah terpatri diwajahnya yang bisa ia berikan.

"Kau sudah tak mencintainya kan? Jadi bisakah kau mulai mencintaiku? Aku tidak berharap cepat, tapi bisakahkah kau memulainya?" pinta Kai secara langsung.

"Maaf Kai-ah aku belum bisa-"

"Jadi kau masih mencintainya"

"Bukan, aku... tidak mencintainya lagi"

"Kau terlihat masih ragu" Kai mencoba mendesak Baekhyun untuk mencari kepastian.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mencintainya Kai! Jangan meragukanku!" nada Baekhyun terdengar kesal, karena Kai mendesaknya.

"Maaf bukan maksudku meragukanmu, hanya saja Baekhyun aku tidak rela kau selalu disakitinya. Dan tentang aku yang mencintaimu, aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku harap kau memikirkannya"

"Aku... untuk saat ini tidak ingin memulai hubungan dengan siapapun Kai maaf, dan mungkin untuk seterusnya akan begitu" jelas Baekhyun memantapkan hatinya.

"Kenapa? Apa karena namja brengsek itu? Seberapa besar dia menorehkan luka dihatimu? Katakan padaku! Selama ini aku mencoba untuk bersabar Baekhyun, melihat kalian berdua. Tapi bagiku asal kau tersenyum, meski dengan dia aku bisa merasa senang, tapi jika dia membuatmu kehilangan senyuman itu, tak akan kubiarkan" Kai sepertinya mulai jengah dengan jawaban-jawaban yang Baekhyun berikan. Akhirnya Kai mulai terang-terangan mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Bukan-"

"Aku Baekhyun, yang selama ini memahamimu, aku yang bisa melihat apa kau sedih atau senang meski kau menyembunyikannya, aku yang bisa merasakan terluka saat kau terluka. Dan aku yang memilihmu untuk jadi yang pertama. Aku mengerti semua tentangmu. Jadi bisakah kau lupakan Chanyeol dan-" penjelasan Kai terhenti seketika karena Baekhyun membentaknya.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa! Aku bilang aku tidak ingin memiliki hubungan khusus dengan siapapun, dan itu bukan mutlak karena Chanyeol. Bagiku dia sudah terpendam di tempat paling dalam. Dan terima kasih ternyata selama ini kau mencintaiku Kai. Dan juga maaf karena aku tidak membalasnya. Kau... kau bisa membenciku karena itu Kai. Bencilah aku karena aku tidak peka terhadap perasaanmu. Bencilah aku karena aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Dan bencilah aku karena orang yang kau suka adalah namja sepertiku. Dan jangan terus menyebut namanya Kai!" Baekhyunpun mulai jengah karena Kai yang sedari tadi terus membahas Chanyeol. Dia bosan karena semua masalahnya selalu dikaitkan dengan Chanyeol, dan itu malah membuat Baekhyun semakin benci mendengar nama Chanyeol. Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah , Baekhyun saat ini sedang meledak.

"Baekhyun?" Kai sedikit terkejut melihat Baekhyun seperti itu, karena ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun meledak saat mendengar nama Chanyeol, tidak seperti dulu.

"Maaf sepertinya moodku kurang baik, aku mau pulang dulu" kata Baekhyun akhirnya setelah kembali normal.

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Kai dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bagaimana bisa dia memarahi Kai seperti itu setelah semua yang dilakukan Kai padanya, dan Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya selama ini. Keadaan sudah sepi, akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk mengejar Baekhyun untuk minta maaf.

Namun disisi lain terlihat juga Chanyeol yang hendak pulang, berjalan dari arah berlawanan dengan Baekhyun dan Kai yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Kai menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Dan entah apa yang membuat Kai mempunyai keberanian itu. Kai sengaja memanggil Baekhyun dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun agar Baekhyun berhenti, menoleh dan tidak melihat Chanyeol. Merasa mendengar ada yang memanggil nama Baekhyun, Chanyeolpun berhenti dan mencari asal suara, dan memang Chanyeol ingin meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun bersama Kai, tidak hanya itu, pemandangan didepannya membuatnya seakan membatu, tak bisa menggerakkan badannya, bibirnyapun kelu tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Dadanya sesak tak mampu bernafas.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Kai dari belakang.

Baekhyun berhenti dan menolah saat Kai menepuk pundaknya, seketika itu mata Baekhyun membulat karena perbuatan Kai. Kai mencium Baekhyun seketika saat Baekhyun menoleh. Kai mendaratkan bibirnya lembut dibibir Baekhyun, melumat pelan menikmati sentuhan bibir mereka, tak ada nafsu sama sekali dari Kai, Kai sama sekali tak berniat memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk ke mulut Baekhyun. Hanya sentuhan dibibir sudah membuat Kai melayang. Meski tak ada balasan dari Baekhyun namun tak ada penolakan dari Baekhyun, mungkin Baekhyun terkejut atas tindakan tiba-tiba itu.

Tapi ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, Kai segera melepaskan ciuman mereka, masih dengan kedua tangannya berada dipundak Baekhyun, keduanya menatap satu sama lain beberapa saat, dan kemudian kepala Kai tertunduk menyesal.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, a-aku kelewatan kali ini. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa apa yang kukatakan adalah benar. Dan aku hanya ingin membuktikannya, dan sepertinya caraku salah" kata Kai masih dengan tertunduk.

"Aku tidak bisa menuruti kemamuanmu Baekhyun. Aku... tidak bisa membencimu, meski kau menolakku, karena aku benar-benar-"

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan Kai-ah" potong Baekhyun sambil melepaskan tangan Kai dari pundaknya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar kata cinta lagi, hatinya sudah menolak kata tabu itu.

"Kau tidak marah?" Kai mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan hanya dijawab Baekhyun dengan gelengan kepala. Kai merasa sedikit lega, dia merasakan sedikit harapan.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu saat ini Kai, kau hanya ingin membuktikan perasaanmu. Aku bisa merasakannya Kai" kata Baekhyun lembut, terlihat senyuman hampir tersungging dibibir Kai, namun sepertinya senyuman itu enggan berkembang.

"Aku tahu karena aku pernah berada diposisimu. Tapi aku tak bisa menerima perasaanmu, maaf. Dan ini kulakukan bukan karena siapapun Kai, tapi memang murni karena diriku... memang tak menginginkan siapapun" setelah berkata seperti itu, Baekhyunpun pergi meninggalkan Kai lagi. Dan Kaipun, pergi tapi kali ini tidak mengejar Baekhyun lagi.

Dia menuju arah dimana ada orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka. Menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kai hanya melewatinya tanpa menyapa dan memandangnya, tapi Kai menyempatkan diri untuk melirik dari ekor matanya. Ingin memastikan bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol melihatnya dengan Baekhyun. Tentu saja seperti apa yang diharapkan Kai.

Ciuman Kai tadi adalah tulus tapi tetap ada maksud lain dibalik itu, Kai ingin melihat Chanyeol merasakan apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun selama bersama dengannya. Membiarkan Chanyeol ikut merasakan sakit yang selalu dialami Baekhyun dengan ulahnya. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil. Meski sebenarnya Kai ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Baekhyun paling tidak dia tidak sendirian menjadi salah satu orang yang terluka, dan untung saja Chanyeol tidak mendengar percakapan mereka dan hanya melihat adegan ciuman tadi. Seringaian muncul dibibir Kai saat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tak mengetahuinya, bahkan Chanyeol tak mendengar percakapan apa yang terjadi antara Kai dan Baekhyun. Dia hanya bisa melihat ciuman tanpa perlawanan Baekhyun yang dimulai oleh Kai.

**-Author Pov End-**

**-Chanyeol Pov-**

Kenapa sangat sakit? Dadaku terus saja bergemuruh sejak tadi. Kuremas dadaku untuk sedikit mengobatinya, tapi percuma. Belum pernah kurasakan sakit ini, sakit saat melihatnya bersama namja lain. Sakit saat melihatnya mencium namja lain. Mataku memanas, tak bisa menahan air mata yang mulai jatuh perlahan. Kupacu motorku secepat mungkin hingga sampai kerumah. Sesegera mungkin sampai kekamarku, dan kutenggelamkan wajahku dikasurku. Seketika air mata ini mengalir membasahi kasurku, kucoba memejamkan mata, tapi yang terlihat adalah kejadian sialan tadi. Baekhyun dan Kai yang berciuman. Meski Baekhyun tak merespon tapi dia tidak menolak. Apa Baekhyun menyukai Kai? Apa Aku benar-benar telah hilang dari hatinya? Apa Baekhyun sudah menguburku dalam-dalam? Dan apakah rasa sakit ini yang selalu dirasakan Baekhyun?

Aku mencintaimu Baek, tidakkah kau tau itu? Akupun ingin kau mengatakan hal serupa padaku Baek. Tapi masih mungkinkah itu? Aku mencintaimu bukan untuk menebus kesalahanku padamu. Aku mencintaimu karena memang itu yang aku rasakan, aku tidak tau apa sebabnya aku mencintaimu. Karena aku percaya sekarang, cinta tak perlu suatu alasan.

**-Chanyeol Pov End-**

**-Author Pov-**

Terlihat dua namja dengan postur tubuh yang kontras berada didalam sebuah apartemen yang cukup luas, untuk seukuran anak SMA yang tinggal sendiri. Dua namja itu adalah Kris dan Lay, dan Lay adalah sang pemilik apartemen tersebut. Lay tinggal sendiri untuk sekolah di Korea, tentu saja keluarganya berada di China.

"Ceritakan sekarang Kris!"

"Cerita apa?"

"Kumohon jangan selalu pergi dari topik pembicaraan Kris!"

"Dan kumohon jangan memulai topik pembicaraan yang aku benci!"

"Kau benci atau tutupi?"

"Jangan berdebat denganku!"

"Tidak jika kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya"

"Sudah kubilang aku membenci topik pembicaraan ini, dan itu sudah sangat jelas jika aku juga membenci sesuatu yang menjadi topik itu! Aku membencinya, Byun Baekhyun! Sudah jelas?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Kris, jangan katakan kau membencinya"

"Aku membencinya"

"Aku mengenalmu, bukan dia yang kau benci, tapi keadaan yang membuatmu menjadi membencinya Kris"

Kris hanya diam mendengarkan Lay berbicara, ada sedikit kebenaran di perkataan Lay, namun hati Kris menolaknya.

"Dia sudah menjadi keluargamu Kris, adik tirimu, ah bukan bisa dibilang dia malah adik kandungmu Kris. Hanya saja dari ayah yang berbeda. Itu tidak masalah, keluargamu sudah berkumpul Kris. Dan bukankah itu yang selalu kau inginkan dari dulu?"

"Kau salah, yang aku inginkan adalah sosok seorang ibu dan keluarga yang hangat. Tapi ayahnya merampas ibuku dariku dan ayahku. Aku membencinya, sangat membencinya!" kata Kris menahan amarahnya dengan mengepalkan tangannya. Terlihat raut kebencian diwajah Kris. Lay sedikit merinding, namun ini harus dilakukan untuk menyadarkan Kris

"Yang kau benci ayahnya, bukan Baekhyun, jadi mengapa kau tidak bisa menerimanya? Kalian dari rahim yang sama, tidak bisakah kau menyayanginya Kris? Bukankah dulu kau selalu ingin mempunyai adik?"

"Kau salah lagi Lay, bahkan karena anak itu, ibuku harus rela meninggalkanku dan ayahku. Karena dia lahir, ibuku tak bisa kembali kepada kami. Dan karena anak itu, keluargaku tak bisa berkumpul, dia harus membayarnya, anak itu harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan" mata Kris benar-benar memancarkan aura kebencian, dia sesekali memejamkan matanya mengingat semuanya. Lay yang sebenarnya merasa takut, mencoba menghampiri dan menggenggam tangan Kris, yang membuat Kris membuka matanya dan sedikit dapat mengontrol emosinya. Memang sejak dari dulu hanya Lay yang mampu melakukan itu semua.

"Bukan salahnya karena terlahir ke dunia ini Kris, seorang anak tak bisa menolaknya. Begitu juga orang tua mereka, seorang anak adalah titipan yang sangat indah apalagi bagi seorang ibu. Mungkin eommamu membenci keadaan itu, tapi tidak bisa membenci darah dagingnya sendiri. Dan mungkin itu yang membuatnya bisa bertahan selama ini, karena ada Baekhyun yang harus dilindunginya" kata Lay masih mencoba melunakkan hati Kris.

"Dan Baekhyun juga sudah cukup menderita Kris, kau sudah tau itu kan?" Lay sekarang berpindah tempat menghadap Kris menatapnya secara langsung, berharap Kris mengerti dengan ucapannya. Kris masih terdiam menghindari tatapan Lay. Masih sulit untuk menerimanya.

"Aku percaya kau masih menyimpannya disini Kris" sambil menunjuk dada bidang Kris.

"Rasa sayang itu, kau bukan pendendam, kau adalah orang dengan penuh kasih sayang didalamnya. Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, hanya hatimu menolaknya"

"Jangan terlalu sering mengambil kesimpulan bodoh Lay" kata Kris akhirnya bersuara, dilepaskannya tangan Lay, mencoba untuk pergi menghindari tatapan dan senua pernyataan Lay untuknya. Hati Lris mulai gelisah.

"Aku tidak mengambil kesimpulan bodoh, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku lihat. Kau melindunginya Kris. Tempo hari aku melihatmu memukuli beberapa anak nakal disekolah ini. Dan itu tentu saja tanpa alasan. Setauku kau tidak punya alasan memukul mereka, sampai aku tau alasanmu melakukan itu Kris..." Lay menggantung perkataannya, mencoba melihat tanggapan Kris, namun sepertinya tak ada reaksi dari Kris.

"Kau memukuli mereka, karena mereka orang yang mengeroyok Baekhyun saat itu. Hatimu tak bisa berbohong, jangan menolaknya Kris"

"Cih, aku memukuli mereka karena mereka menghina eommaku, dan bukan karena Baekhyun" kata Kris mengelak.

"Jangan menipu hatimu. Jangan menyakiti perasaanmu sendiri dengan menyakitinya Kris. Jangan melakukan perbuatan yang membuatmu menyesalinya suatu saat nanti. Hati Baekhyun sangat rapuh"

"Aku tidak akan menyesalinya"

"Kau masih memilikiku dalam menghadapi ini semua Kris, kita saling percaya dan mencintai Kris, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Terakhir kali dia mempercayai dan mencintai seseorang, orang itu malah meninggalkannya Kris, maksudku kekasih Baekhyun"

"Bagus kalau begitu, dia memang pantas mendapatkannya"

"Tapi yang aku lihat, pacarnya itu sudah sadar, mencoba meraih tangan Baekhyun kembali, meski sepertinya sedikit terlambat. Dan sekarang dia juga menjadi orang yang menderita karena itu" kata Lay mencoba menceritakan tentang Baekhyun. Lay melihat ada sedikit reaksi dari Kris.

"Yang coba aku sampaikan adalah jangan melakukan hal yang sama. Jangan sampai membuat Baekhyun benar-benar menutup hatinya. Dia hampir sepertimu saat ini Kris. Hanya bedanya, kau menolak menerima kehadiran Baekhyun dikehidupanmu, sedangkan Baekhyun menolak hampir semua hal yang mencoba hadir dan kembali ke kehidupannya. Saat hatinya benar-benar tertutup, akan sulit untuk membukanya kembali. Aku tak mau pada akhirnya kau juga ikut menderita Kris"

Kris terlihat memikirkan dan mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Lay. Benarkah Baekhyun lebih menderita dari dirinya? Apa benar Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan apa yang Kris ingin balaskan padanya? Kris benar-benar sulit menerima Baekhyun, tapi dalam hati kecilnya, dia juga merasakan sakit saat mendengar Baekhyun ternayata juga menderita. Apakah ini yang dinamakan ikatan persaudaraan? Apa dia harus mencoba menerima Baekhyun? Kris masih bergelut dengan perasaan dan pikirannya.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol, dia juga teman sekelasnya. Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui tentang sisi lain dari Baekhyun. Setelah kau melihatnya, aku ingin kau membuat keputusan yang bijaksana untuk semuanya Kris" Lay menghampiri Kris dan mencoba memeluknya, respon Kris sedikit lambat tapi akhirnya Kris membalas juga pelukan itu. Benar Lay selalu disisinya selama ini.

Hanya itu yang bisa Lay sampaikan pada Kris, Lay tahu sulit untuk melunakkan hati yang hampir sekeras batu, tapi itu bukannya tidak mungkin. Lay sengaja menyampaikan kehidupan pribadi Baekhyun kepada Kris, agar Kris tahu serapuh apa Baekhyun. Dan dengan itu, semoga saja hati Kris bisa luluh dan muncul perasaan ingin melindungi dari seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Lay tidak mau Kris terjebak dalam persaan 'benci'. Lay sangat mencintai Kris yang berarti Lay juga mencintai semua yang bersangkutan dengan Kris. Itulah cinta menurut Lay.

**-Author Pov End-**

**-Bekhyun Pov-**

Apa- apan itu tadi, kenapa Kai melakukannya? Apa benar yang dikatannya? Atau dia hanya merasa kasian melihatku? Kasian karena aku namja lemah yang dibuang mantan pacarnya? Benar, Kai hanya kasihan melihat aku sahabatnya yang menyedihkan ini.

Tapi ciuman itu, aku mengenalnya. Perasaan yang sama, perasaan tulus melalui sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang ditujukan untuk meyakinkannya sebuah cinta, tapi cinta itu tak pernah tersampaikan. Benar, memang sama. Tapi ada yang berbeda, yang berbeda adalah orang yang melakukannya. Benar, orang itu adalah aku. Aku yang dulu melakukannya, mencoba meyakinkan pada seseorang betapa besar cintaku padanya, betapa aku sangat mengharapkan balasan cintanya. Betapa aku menginginkan jadi satu-satunya cahaya dihatinya. Namun naas bagiku, rasa itu tak pernah tersampakan, tak pernah terbalaskan. Dan aku tak pernah menjadi cahaya untuk hatinya, aku hanya sebuah bayangan.

Dan untukmu Kai, maaf melibatkanmu dalam perasaan 'cinta' yang sebenarnya adalah kebohongan belaka. Aku merasa bersalah karena kau merasaknnya justru dariku. Kau bisa membuangnya. Atau berikan saja kepada orang lain. Rasa itu tidak cocok untukku Kai. Dan rasa itu tak pernah memilihku.

**-Baekhyun Pov End-**

**SKIP TIME**

**-Author Pov-**

**Tempat Parkir...**

"Hei! Kau yang disana!"

"Maksudku kau, Park Chanyeol!"

"Siapa kau?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat namanya dipanggil oleh orang yang tidak dia kenal.

"Kau tidak ingat aku? Aku yang bersama Baekhyun, saat kau ummm bertengkar dengannya" kata orang itu semabri menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah sampai didepan motornya.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat"

"Oh tidak masalah, kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku Lay, dan kau Chanyeol kan?"

"Kalau bukan, kau pikir aku mau meladenimu?"

"Sepertinya moodmu kurang baik"

"Ck, kalau tidak ada yang penting, aku pergi" Chanyeol sudah hampir menaiki motornya, sebelum sebuah nama berhasil menghentikannya.

"Baekhyun"

"Aku mau berbicara tentang Baekhyun. Tapi sebelumnya boleh aku tahu, apa sebenarnya hubungan kalian?"

"Sudah jeaskan, aku temannya"

"Hanya itu?"

"Ck, langsung saja atau aku benar-benar akan pergi"

"Ok, baiklah. Aku akan menarik kesimpulan sendiri. Kalian berdua pasti punya hubungan khusus. Maksudku sebelumnya" kata Lay sedikit memancing.

"Kau sepertinya pandai bicara Lay-ssi"

"Hehe panggil saja aku Lay"

"Jadi?"

"Kau tidak sabaran Chanyeol. Tapi sebelum aku bicara. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi. Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun? Aku minta jawaban jujur"

"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku akan tetap meladenimu jika aku tidak benar-benar mencintai... Baekhyun" kata-katanya sempat terhenti, mengingat hatinya yang masih sakit.

"Baiklah aku percaya, kau tahu aku cukup lihai membaca mata seseorang. Dan matamu memancarkan itu. Langsung keintinya saja kalau begitu. Apakah kau tahu tentang keadaan Baekhyun setelah kejadian itu? Maksudku kejadian yang menimpa keluarga Baekhyun"

"Yang kutahu sama seperti yang siswa-siswi lain, hanya sebatas dia mampu bebas, tanpa tau alasannya"

"Hanya sebatas itu? Tidakkah kalian masih bersama saat itu? Atau.. ah maaf aku rasa kalian-"

"Lanjutkan" potong Chanyeol.

"Ehemm, Kau bilang seperti siswa-siswi lain, tapi aku rasa ada yang tau lebih dari itu, salah satunya mungkin aku. Dan tidakkah kau penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya sehingga bisa kembali kesekolah ini? Atau bagaimana keadaan keluarganya saat ini? Atau yang lain yang menyangkut kehidupan Baekhyun? Tidakkah kau ingin tahu dan mencari tahu?"

Chanyeol sedikit terkesiap dengan apa yang diucapkan Lay kepadanya. Benar sekali apa yang dikatakan Lay. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak berfikir seperti itu. Dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun, tanpa memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun tentang apa yang telah dialaminya.

"Hahh! Kau kurang peka Chanyeol. Jika kau memang mencintainya, cintailah dia sekaligus kehidupannya. Tapi aku rasa, kau bukannya tidak mau, hanya tidak tahu saja" Lay menghela nafas, melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang memang sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan keluarga Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menjadi semakin penasaran, ingin sekali dia mengetahui semua tentang orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Baekhyun, dia merasa kesepian dan menderita"

"Kesepian? Menderita? Apa ini karena aku?" mata Chanyeol seakan membulat, meski sebenarnya dia sudah tahu.

"Benar. Tapi kau hanya salah satu dari itu Chanyeol"

"Dari keluarganya kah? Apa eomma Baekhyun bermasalah?"

"Bukan. Baekhyun sudah memiliki keluarga baru. Dan aku yakin tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya disekolah ini. Kecuali Baekhyun sendiri, aku, sekarang kau, dan dia... maksudku saudaranya lebih tepatnya kakak tirinya atau bisa dibilang bukan-"

"A-apa? Baekhyun punya keluarga baru, dia punya saudara tiri? Dan kenapa bisa sampai tidak ada yang tahu. Dan tunggu, kau bilang disekolah ini tidak ada yang tau kecuali kita berempat. Jadi maksudmu, kakak tiri Baekhyun bersekolah disini?"

"Dan apa kau juga bermaksud bilang, kakak tirinya juga menjadi salah satu sebab Baekhyun berubah sekarang? Dan bisakah kau memberitahuku siapa dia?"

"Pelan-pelan Chanyeol, jangan memburuku dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan"

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya cemas" terlihat wajah Chanyeol yang begitu antusias sekarang jika menyangkut Baekhyun.

"Aku, masih mencoba memahami apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Tapi kuberitahu kau satu hal, dia bernama Kris. Untuk saat ini hanya itu yang bisa kuberitahu. Dan kumohon jangan beritahu siapapun tentang ini. Dan juga jangan menarik kesimpulan dulu bahwa Kris adalah orang jahat. Kau tau bukan siapa yang menyebabkan orang bisa berubah, tapi keadaan apa yang menjadi penyebabnya. Itu yang harus kau pahami"

"Aku masih belum mengerti. Dan kau hanya memberitahuku nama Kris?"

"Tenang saja Chanyeol, kau akan segera tau. Tapi bisakah aku percaya padamu?"

"Jika itu tentang Baekhyun, jawabannya Iya"

"Bisakah kau tetap mencoba menggenggam tangannya meskipun hanya untuk menerima uluran tanganmu saja dia menolak?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jawab saja. Apa kau ragu? Jika iya, aku tidak akan meneruskannya. Baekhyun benar-benar membutuhkan orang-orang yang mampu menggenggam erat tangannya Chanyeol"

"Aku mampu, aku yang akan menggenggam erat tangannya, aku yang akan memeganginya dan aku orang yang akan memeluknya dengan erat" jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"Aku yakin dia masih mencintaimu Chanyeol"

Itulah kalimat terakhir Lay sebelum dia pergi. Namun satu kalimat itu mampu membuat hati Chanyeol bergetar. Baekhyun masih mencintainya. Benarkah itu? Tapi bukankah dilain hari dia melihat Baekhyun berciuman dengan Kai. Bukankah Baekhyun bilang dia sudah tak menyisakan tempat untuk Chanyeol lagi? Tapi mendengar ada seseorang yang mencoba meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun masih mencintainya, membuatnya menepis semua keraguan itu. Jika memang benar, walaupun hanya sedikit dari rasa itu yang tertinggal, Chanyeol akan mencoba meraihnya. Itu adalah janji Chanyeol kepada Lay, Baekhyun dan dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia yang akan menjadi salah seorang yang akan menggenggam erat Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu"

**-Author Pov End-**

**-TBC-**

Mind To Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLD OUR HANDS**

**Chapter 5**

Judul : Hold Our Hands

Author : Sam

Genre : Yaoi, Family, Friendship, Sad, Angst.

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chanyeol.

Other Cast : EXO member and others

Pairing : Baekyeol

HAPPY READING!

**Cintaku tak mungkin berhenti, karena hatiku telah memilihmu**

**Cintaku tak akan berganti, karena kau telah menjadi pemilik hatiku**

**Cintaku tak bisa mati, karena dirimu adalah detak jantungku**

**.**

**.**

**Bisakah aku percaya**

**Bolehkah aku memberi kesempatan kedua**

**Maukah hatiku menerima**

**.**

**. **

**Apakah aku jahat? Karena rasa sayang yang kupendam**

**Ataukah aku munafik? Karena amarahlah yang kuperlihatkan**

**Lalu apa yang harus kutunjukkan untuk mewakili perasaan ini?**

**.**

**.**

**Bisakah aku memendam**

**Mampukah aku bertahan**

**Sanggupkah aku menghadapinya**

**.**

**.**

**Perkataanmu seakan menyayat, tapi aku tau itu hanya kebohongan**

**Perilakumu seakan menusuk, tapi aku tau itu hanya sebuah perisai**

**Tak bisakah menunjukkan kejujuran?**

**Sebenarnya yang kau bohongi, semua yang kau tutupi**

**Bukanlah kau tujukan orang lain, melainkan pada dirimu sendiri**

**-START-**

**-Chanyeol Pov-**

Aku masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Lay perihal keluarga Baekhyun, kenapa bisa aku mengabaikannya? Bukankah aku bilang aku mencintai Baekhyun, tapi kenapa aku tak mengetahui apapun tentangnya? Kau benar-benar bodoh Chanyeol! Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun mau menerimamu kembali, bahkan sedikitpun tentangnya saja kau tidak tau! Jadi selama ini aku benar-benar mengabaikan Baekhyun? Oh tidak, dari awal memang aku pemicu hancurnya hubungan kami. Aku menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang sangat berharga dihidupku. Jika aku jadi Baekhyun, mungkin akupun tak sudi memerima orang seperti diriku sekarang ini.

Aku ingin Baekhyun merasakan rasa sayangku padanya, lebih tepatnya cintaku. Aku ingin Baekhyun membuka hatinya untukku kembali. Menjadikan diriku orang yang ada dihatinya lagi. Dan aku ingin Baekhyun mencintaiku lagi.

Aku sudah berjanji akan kembali mengulurkan tanganku padanya, berusaha menggapai tangannya sampai aku bisa menggenggamnya dan menariknya kepelukanku. Meski sangat sulit. Mungkin benar kata Lay, Baekhyun mungkin akan menolak uluran tanganku, tapi aku tak akan menyerah. Karena aku sudah berjanji. Bukan janji pada siapapun, tapi janjiku pada sebuah 'cinta'.

Memang menggelikan mendengarnya, tapi aku tidak peduli. Meski Baekhyun akan menertawakanku, atau sampai menghujatkupun aku tak peduli. Karena aku tau, Baekhyun menyembunyikannya... rasa itu dia sembunyikan.

**-Chanyeol Pov End-**

**-Author Pov-**

**Dikediaman Keluarga Wu...**

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang?" sapa Baekhyun saat Kris telah sampai dikediaman mereka.

"Seperti yang kau lihat"

"Apa hyung memerlukan sesuatu tentang sekolah? Aku bisa membantu" tawar Baekhyun kali ini, Baekhyun masih mencoba dekat dengan 'hyung' barunya itu, meski seperti yang dilihat, Kris jarang atau bahkan sama sekali tak memberi respon.

"Tidak perlu"

"Eumm apa hyung sekarang ingin memakan sesuatu? Aku akan membuatkannya" dan Baekhyun nampaknya masih bersikeras, meski hanya jawaban dengan ekspresi datar yang ia dapatkan dari Kris.

"Ck, tidak perlu. Ayahku memperkerjakan banyak pembantu disini. Jika aku membutuhkan sesuatu, aku akan memintanya pada mereka, bukan padamu. Lagipula aku mengenal mereka lebih lama, daripada aku mengenalmu" kata Kris sambil menghampiri Baekhyun dan menatapnya dalam.

"Hyung, a-aku hanya ingin membantu. Dan... aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat.."

"Untuk apa? Apa karena kau berfikir bahwa sekarang kita satu keluarga?" Kris memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam sakunya, menatap Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah, seperti meremehkan. Dan Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mampu melihat Kris dengan perasaan gugup.

"...Benar, bukankah kita sekarang adalah ka-kak beradik?"

"Ck, jangan munafik" kali ini seringaian Kris-pun muncul dan menambah intensitas tatapannya terhadap Baekhyun. Dan meski sedikit gugup, Baekhyun tetap akan mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan kepada Kris. Baekhyun ingin segera mencairkan semua kebekuan ini dengan kehangatan, karena Baekhyun menginginkan keluarga yang hangat.

"Benar hyung, mungkin aku munafik. Ta-tapi aku benar-benar senang bahwa aku mempunyai keluarga baru, apalagi tahu bahwa diriku mempunyai hyung. Aku.. benar-benar senang.." Baekhyun berusaha untuk memberikan senyumannya, namun sayang, senyumannya dibalas dengan seringaian kebencian dari wajah Kris.

"Apa kau yakin? Tidakkah kau senang karena kau bisa lolos dari jeratan hukum? Bukankah kau senang bahwa ibumu menikahi orang kaya? Dan bukankah kau senang kau bisa kembali pada kehidupan normalmu?"

**DEG**

Jelas semua hal yang diungkapkan Kris membuat hati Baekhyun kembali terluka. Bukan semua itu yang diinginkan dan membuat Baekhyun bahagia, bukan itu. Karena yang diinginkan Baekhyun dan diharapkannya menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan adalah 'keluarga'.

"Aku tau, hyung tidak bisa menerimaku semudah itu. Aku tau, aku masih orang asing bagimu. Tapi, bisakah kau menganggapku sebagai seorang adik, meski hanya dirumah saja hyung?"

"..."

Permintaan Baekhyun, entah kenapa membuat Kris tak mengeluarkan perkataan menusuknya untuk Baekhyun. Dan sepertinya permintaan Baekhyun menimbulkan suatu gemuruh didadanya.

"..."

"...Ah, lupakan permintaanku. Aku rasa kita hanya perlu melakukannya di hadapan orang tua kita. Tapi masih bolehkah aku memanggilmu hyung. Anggap saja hanya panggilan orang yang lebih muda. Maaf..."

"..."

Sekali lagi tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kris, dan malah tatapan kebencian itu sedikit memudar dan digantikan tatapan lain yang sulit untuk diartikan. Namun sayang Baekhyun tak sempat melihatnya, Baekhyun tak mampu menatap mata Kris saat dirinya meminta hal tadi. Dan karena merasa tak ada respon, Baekhyunpun meninggalkan Kris dengan wajah terluka, dan Kris melihatnya.

Keheningan masih berlanjut, hingga Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kamarnya. Sedang Kris masih diam ditempat, melihat punggung Baekhyun yang kemudian hilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Dan masih, tatapan itu bukan tatapan kebencian, tatapan itu telah berubah...

**-Author Pov End-**

**-Kris Pov-**

**DEG**

'Hyung'

Apa kau benar-benar tulus ingin memanggilku 'hyung'? Apa kau benar-benar sadar ingin menganggapku sebagai kakakmu?

Kenapa kata-kata itu selalu kau ucapkan didepanku? Apa kau tau perasaanku saat mendengar kata itu?

Tidak, kau tidak tau!

Akupun tidak yakin bagaimana perasaanku sendiri, mungkin bahkan aku tidak mengetahuinya.

Aku membencinya saat kau ada dikeluarga ini... Tapi kau tau? Ada sepercik harapan dihatiku?

Aku membencinya saat kau muncul dihadapanku sebagai adikku... Tapi kau tau? Ada sebuah kelegaan di sudut hatiku?

Aku membencinya saat kau menyebutku hyung... Tapi kau tau? Ada kehangatan yang menjalar pelan-pelan dihatiku?

Aku membencinya... aku membenci diriku sendiri, aku membenci perasaanku sendiri... aku membenci kekeras kepalaanku ini.

Tapi sayangnya, rasa benciku tetap saja mampu mengalahkan semua rasa bahagia yang selalu ingin muncul itu. Entah sampai kapan aku dan kau bisa bertahan dalam sebuah ikatan 'keluarga'. Jika salah satu diantara kita yang memenangkannya, bisakah kita tetap dalam sebuah arti 'keluarga'?"

**-Kris Pov End-**

**-Baekhyun Pov-**

Benar... ternyata benar, benar-benar tidak bisa. Bahkan diapun menolakku. Menolaknya sebagai kakakku. Lalu sebenarnya siapa aku ini? Untuk apa aku dilahirkan didunia ini? Semuanya menolakku. Appa, eomma, Chanyeol, Kris hyung, semuanya tidak pernah mengganggapku.

Lalu, apa yang kalian harapkan dariku? Andai kalian tau yang sebenarnya... andai kalian mengerti keadaan yang seharusnya. Apakah semua ini akan tetap terjadi? Mungkinkah semuanya bisa menjadi lebih baik? Atau, mungkin malah semuanya kan menjadi seseuatu yang lebih dari kata buruk?

**-Baekhyun Pov End-**

**-Author Pov-**

Hai-hari terus berganti menuju sesuatu yang baru sebagaimana mestinya. Namun tidak untuk sebagian orang, hari terus berlanjut dengan mengulang sesuatu yang ingin dibuang. Mengulang sebuah luka yang telah mendarah daging, sebuah luka yang terus berputar dan mengalir dikehidupannya. Sebuah luka yang sulit untuk dibuang bahkan sulit untuk disembuhkan.

**Disekolah...**

"Selamat pagi" sapa Lay yang baru saja sampai, menyapa Kris yang terus berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Mmm, pagi"

"Kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu Kris?" tanay Lay saat melihat raut wajah Kris yang berbeda dari biasanya

"Seperti apa?"

"Wajahmu kusut. Ada apa memang? Kau bertengkar lagi? Dengan Baekhyun?"

**Tap**

Langkah Kris seketika itu berhenti dengan tebakan Lay, dan sontak Laypun ikut berhenti. Bagaimana bisa Lay selalu tepat membaca dan menebak semua gerak-geriknya. Oh tentu saja, memangnya sudah berama lama Lay terus berada disisinya, bukan setahun dua tahun, tapi sudah sejak kecil. Dan Kris tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Lay. Lay mengerti Kris, dan kadang lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

"Bisa kau tidak membahasnya?" tatap Kris dengan tajam.

"Ayolah jangan menatapku seperti itu. Dan memangnya kenapa dengan Baekhyun? Kau masih bertahan dengan sikap keras kepalamu? Ayolah Kris jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri"

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong pada perasaanku. Aku mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranku dan aku melakukan apa yang memang pantas untuk dilakukan. Dan benar aku keras kepala jika menyangkut dirinya..."

"Salah" Lay menginterupsi perkataan Kris. Dan mendekat kearah namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Kau harus mengatakan apa yang benar-benar ada dihatimu..." kata Lay sambil sebelah tangannya menyentuh dada Kris, dan membuat mata Kris mengikuti arahnya.

"... dan lakukan apa yang harus dan wajib kau lakukan..." kali ini sebelah tangannya menyentuh pipi Kris, dan tangan Krispun ikut menyentuh punggung tangan Lay.

"...sebagai kakanya" mendengar itu, Kris mulai menurunkan kedua tangan Lay yang menyentuh dada dan pipinya. Terlihat ekspresi tak suka dan ragu Kris yang mendengar pernyataan Lay. Sebagian diri Kris membencinya dan sebagian dari dirinya membenarkannya. Gejolak pikirannya kembali bergelut. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang datang menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"Pagi Lay" sapa seseorang dengan ramah, sudah berada disamping Lay.

"Pagi Chanyeol" sapa Lay balik dengan senyuman khasnya. Lay senang mendapati Chanyeol menyapanya, tidak seperti saat terakhir kali bertemu.

"Ah Chanyeol, kuperkenalkan ini Kris" Lay memperkenalkan Kris ke Chanyeol, dan sebaliknya. Kris dan Chanyeol saling menjabat tangan, dan menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya.

'Kris? Jadi inikah hyung dari Baekhyun? Tidak buruk, aku rasa. Mungkin aku bisa memulainya dari berkenalan' pikir Chanyeol.

'Oh, jadi dia si Chanyeol itu? Mantan kekasih Baekhyun?' itulah yang ada dipikiran Kris, dan untuk selanjutnya dia lebih baik bertanya kepada Lay. Karena sepertinya Lay melakukan sesuatu.

"Ah, iya aku masuk dulu kekelas. Sampai nanti Lay, Kris hyung" dan Chanyeolpun undur diri, sebelum Lay menghentikan langkahnya.

"Chanyeol"

"Ne"

"Berjuanglah"

"Tentu" Chanyeol dan Lay saling melempar senyum, mereka mengerti apa yang mereka maksudkan. Dan akhirnya Chanyeolpun benar-benar menuju kekekelasnya.

.

.

.

"Apa tadi Chanyeol yang dulu sempat kau katakan padaku?" tanya Kris to the point saat sampai didepan kelas mereka.

"Benar, mantan kekasih Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang berusaha mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali"

"Ck, apa tidak orang lain yang dia kejar?"

"Kris, cinta tak akan mudah berhenti begitu saja sekali kau mencintai orang lain. Dan jika kau telah menetapkan cintamu kepada seseorang, itu tak akan dengan mudah berganti keorang lain"

"Cih, ada-ada saja..."

"Ehem,, apa itu berarti jika kita harus berpisah, maka kau tak akan mengejarku lagi?" tanya Lay mencoba menggoda Kris.

"Tentu saja tidak, buang-buang waktu saja jika mengejarmu lagi. Adanya kau yang memintaku kembali" balas Kris yang berganti menggoda Lay.

"YA! Jadi kau akan mencari orang lain?" gerutu Lay, sambil membalikkan badannya sebal.

**GREP**

"Bodoh!" Kris memeluk Lay dari belakang, untung saja dikelas masih sepi. Dan Lay tambah terlihat kesal karena dipanggil bodoh, dan tidak mempedulikan pelukan Kris.

"Sana, cari orang lain saja untuk kau peluk!"

"No! Aku bilang buang-buang waktu mengejar orang lain. Karena... orang yang kucintai selalu ada disisiku... Dan kenapa kau bilang begitu? Apa kau ingin kita berpisah eum?" Kris membalik tubuh Lay agar menghadapnya.

"Ani, aku hanya berfikir... aku... memikirkan Baekhyun. Bagaimana perasaannya sekarang, terluka karena cinta yang dia jaga selama ini, dan sekarang harus menolaknya karena takut terluka kembali. Dan tidakkah itu sama sepertimu?"

Benar, apa yang dikatakan Lay, Baekhyun dan Kris sama. Mereka menolak cinta mereka selama ini, karena mereka takut jika luka kembali menjalari perasaan mereka. Baekhyun menolak rasa cintanya terhadap Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol meninggalkannya untuk kembali kepada orang lain. Sedangkan Kris menolak cinta dan kasih sayang dari Baekhyun sebagai seorang adik, karena ingatan masa kecilnya.

"Kami berbeda" kata Kris singkat mencoba menegaskan perbedaan diantar dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Iya kalian beda, kau lebih pintar menyembunyikan perasaanmu... dan lebih keras kepala tentunya hihihi" canda Lay yang mencoba mencairkan suasana. Akhir-akhir ini Kris sering menatapnya tajam. Ya memang ini kesalahannya karena selalu membahas hubungan Kris dan Baekhyun, tapi Lay tau Kris takkan marah padanya.

"Menurutku kau yang lebih keras kepala" Kris menyunggingkan senyumannya, dan mengacak kepala Lay sayang.

"Eummm, apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

"Apa kepalamu mulai melunak?" balas Lay dengan girang, karena sepertinya Kris mulai menunjukkan sikap pedulinya. Usahanya selama ini sepertinya mulai sedikit berhasil.

"Katakan saja sekarang atau lupakan"

"Baiklah hehehe"

"Begini, aku tau dari mengumpulkan beberapa informasi dan melihat langsung..." Kris kadang-kadang heran dengan namja chingunya itu, apa dia tidak punya kerjaan lain, selain suka bergosip... ah maksudnya menyelidiki. Apa dia mau jadi detektif?

"... Chanyeol sebelumnya mempunyai yeojachingu, dia sunbaenya. Dan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya sebatas teman, teman dari SMP. Mereka berdua sangat akrab tapi Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol lebih dari seorang teman. Lalu setelah beberapa lama mereka pacaran, akhirnya Chanyeol putus karena yeojachingunya selingkuh dengan orang lain..." Kris mendengarkan cerita Lay dengan sabar, sedikit nampak rasa penasaran diekspresi wajah Kris.

"... Chanyeol terpuruk dan Baekhyun yang selalu setia ada disisnya. Dan untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya, Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi pacarnya... Kau tau? Itu jahat sekali Kris... meski pada awalnya Baekhyun menolak, tapi Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa dirinya akan mencoba mencintai Baekhyun, dan akhirnya Baekhyun memerimanya karena memang Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol..."

"Bodoh... dia memang bodoh, dia mau-maunya menjadi pelampiasan" kata Kris menghentikan cerita Lay.

"Kris... deskripsi cinta masing-masing orang itu berbeda jadi-"

"Lanjutkan" Kris memotong kembali perkataan Lay, sebelum Lay memulai ceramahnya, dan Lay hanya bisa berdecak dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"...Seiring berjalannya waktu, hubungan mereka sudah selayaknya orang yang berpacaran. Baekhyun semakin mencintai Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol sudah memberikan sebagian besar cintanya untuk Baekhyun... Namun sialnya, sebagian kecil cinta yang ia tinggalkan, kembali tumbuh membesar. Ya, karena yeoja itu kembali mencoba merebut hati Chanyeol, padahal yeoja itu sudah tau kalau Chanyeol telah memiliki Baekhyun. Ugh..." ekspresi wajah Lay terlihat sedikit geram, ya dia sedikit mengerti keadaan Baekhyun saat itu dan sekarang.

"... Chanyeol dia menyembunyikannya pada Baekhyun perihal kembalinya hubungannya dengan yeoja itu. Dan Baekhyun yang merasa dikhianati, tak bisa menerimanya setelah semua cinta yang telah mereka jalin, ditambah lagi... saat itu Baekhyunpun mengalami tragedi keluarganya itu... itu membuatnya benar-benar rapuh dan mulai menarik diri dari semuanya... Baekhyun tak pernah menceritakan apapun tenttang keluarga barunya, ataupun keadaan keluarga sebelumnya pada Chanyeol, meski kau tau kan appa kandung Baekhyun sangat keras. Baekhyun selalu menyimpannya sendiri, dan sampai sekarang anak itu benar-benar menarik diri... aku rasa dia sangat kesepian Kris..."

"...Tapi yang aku tau, Baekhyun masih belum menarik dirinya sepenuhnya, karena dia berharap padamu Kris..." Lay memandang Kris sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"... Baekhyun berharap, kau menariknya kembali, menggenggam kepercayaannya lagi Kris"

Kris mengepalkan tangannya, namun mencoba untuk mengendalikan ekspresinya. Namun Lay melihat itu, melihat Kris geram. Bukankah itu pertanda bahwa Kris tidak suka jika ada yang menyakiti Baekhyun, pertanda bahwa Kris menyayangi Baekhyun. Meski Kris dengan rapi menyembunyikan perasaan itu.

"Tapi Chanyeol sepertinya sekarang sudah sadar, dia sudah sadar akan cintanya, dan mulai mengambilnya kembali. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol punya saingan..."

"Ada seseorang yang juga mencintai Baekhyun... sepertinya Baekhyun memang populer"

"..."

Tak ada tanggapan lagi dari mulut Kris, karena Kris bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya semua temannya sudah memenuhi ruang kelas dan pelajaran sudah dimulaipun, Kris masih saja memikirkan semua yang terjadi pada kehidupannya mulai dari masa kecilnya hingga saat ini. Tidak seperti biasanya Kris tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Lay yang sedikit tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kris, hanya tersenyum.

'Semoga kau buang semua rasa bencimu Kris, meski itu sulit, aku percaya kau bisa' batin Lay.

**-Author Pov End-**

**-Kris Pov-**

**-Flashback-**

"Papa... apa Mama tahun ini tidak datang lagi?"

"Apa kau merindukan Mama?"

"Hu'um sangat..."

"Mama tidak bisa datang... Mama merawat adikmu, adikmu kan masih kecil. Nanti pasti Mama akan datang bersama adikmu.. Jadi sabar ya..."

"Papa, siapa nama adikku?"

"Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun?"

**-Flashback End-**

Apa aku harus merasa kasihan padamu? Orang bilang kau kesepian? Jangan bercanda, hanya seperti ini saja kau sudah merasa kesepian? Bagaimana denganku? Eomma sudah meninggalkanku sejak aku kecil, dan itu karenamu, karena mengurusmu. Dan yang menemaniku hanya appa, dan sebuah janji. Janji yang mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan kembali, eomma akan kembali.

Dan pada akhirnya, kesempatan itupun datang... semuanya kembali... eomma kembali. Penantian panjangku... kesepianku terbayar sudah. Tapi kenapa saat semuanya kembali, diriku malah sulit menerimamu? Ya, karena kau yang merebut eomma dariku...

**-Flashback-**

"Papa... apa itu?"

"Oh ini... lihat ini foto adikmu.. dia sekarang sudah mulai bisa berbicara... lucu kan?"

"Ne... lucu sekali... Jadi kapan aku bisa melihatnya?"

"belum waktunya Yi Fan, jadi sabarlah"

"Baik Papa.."

**-Flashback End-**

Kami menunggu dan terus menunggu... Ya aku akui akupun menunggumu adikku. Kau tau betapa bahagiannya saat aku mengetahui adanya dirimu? Namun, karena penantian terlalu panjang rasa bahagiaku telah berubah menjadi perasaan iri. Karena disaat semua anak mampu bermanja-manja dan terlihat bahagia dengan seluruh keluarganya, aku hanya bisa memandangnya mereka...

**-Flashback-**

"Papa.. ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat khawatir?"

"Gawat. Mama-mu... adikmu..."

"Mama? Kenapa Mama? Dan adik? ... maksud Papa Baekhyun?"

"Benar, aku harus segera menghampiri mereka..."

"Kemana? Ini sudah malam... aku ikut"

"Jangan Kris, kau dirumah saja. Papa akan mengurusnya..."

"Tapi... sebenarnya ada apa? Dan kemana Papa akan pergi. Kumohon jawab aku"

"Aku akan mejemput mereka... dikantor polisi..."

"Kantor polisi?"

**-Flashback End-**

Dan penantianpun terbayar, akhirnya kami mampu berkumpul kembali... Namun tak seperti yang kubayangkan, lihat.. kau membuat masalah lagi bagi kami. Tidak bisakah kau berhenti membuat kami menderita? Kau membuat eomma bersedih dengan tindakanmu. Apa kau ingin mencari perhatian dengan semua ini? Meski aku tahu kau juga menderita, tapi tetap saja...

Tapi... memang benar, aku tetap tak bisa mengelak, kau tetap adikku. Meski aku menolakmu seperti apapun, pada kenyataannya kau tetap adikku. Apakah benar apa yang dikatakan Lay? Kau menunggu uluran tanganku? Kau benar-benar menyayangiku? Bisakah... bisakah kau menunjukkan padaku? Aku membutuhkan sebuah pembuktian dari itu... untuk memantapkan hatiku bahwa sebenarnya akupun... menyayangimu...

**-Kris Pov End-**

**-Author Pov-**

Chanyeol terlihat begitu semangat hari ini, itu karena perkataan Lay beberapa hari yang lalu

'_**Aku yakin dia masih mencintaimu Chanyeol'**_

Kata-kata itu sudah cukup membuat Chanyeol merasa percaya diri untuk menjalani semua ini. Chanyeol sudah memantapkan dirinya, untuk membuat orang yang dicintainya merasakan kebahagian yang ia tinggalkan.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil Chanyeol, saat melihat orang yang selama beberapa hari ini membuatnya gila, melintas.

**Tep**

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, saat mendengar suara yang selama ini coba untuk ia lupakan. Tapi kenapa suara itu terus saja terdengar, suara itu seakan tak mau pergi dari pendengarannya. Ya, tak bisa dipungkiri, Baekhyunpun sedikit merindukannya, namun segera ia tepis perasaan itu.

"Ne?"

"Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu? Aku masih tidak bisa mengerti dengan beberapa pelajaran tadi. Maukah kau mengajariku?" Chanyeol mulai melancarkan aksinya, ia ingin mencoba mendekat kembali kekehidupan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau memintaku?" tanya Baekhyun datar.

"Karena kau temanku... teman terbaikku..." mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya melihatanya dengan tatapan datar.

'Teman...' batin Baekhyun.

"Tidakkah kau mempunyai teman yang lain?"

"Yang aku tau bisa mengajariku dengan baik hanya kau Baekhyun-ah, maukah kau?"

'Oh aku tidak membutuhkan orang lain, karena yang kubutuhkan hanyalah dirimu Baekhyun-ah... dan lagi jika aku menambahkan, kau bukan teman terbaikku, tapi karena kau orang yang kucintai' batin Chanyeol, meski tak mungkin dia mengatakan itu semua didepan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah... sepulang sekolah"

"Bagaimana jika dirumahmu saja?" pinta Chanyeol, dan tak ada respon dari Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin melihat Bibi, sudah lama aku tak menemuinya..."

"...Dan aku ingin melihat keluarga barumu" perkataan Chanyeol barusan berhasil menarik perhatian Baekhyun, dan membuat Baekhyun menghadap kearah Chanyeol dan menatapnya lurus.

"Apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa, aku hanya ingin kembali akrab denganmu Baekhyun-ah" sangkal Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya apa yang inginkan dariku?" Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol masih berusaha mendekatinya, berusaha mengambil hatinya kembali. Tapi Baekhyun tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Apa yang kau coba sembunyikan dariku?" Chanyaeol malah balik bertanya. Karena Baekhyun tidak perlu penjelesan dari Chanyeolpun harusnya ia sudah tahu.

"..."

"..."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling melempar pertanyaan, dan mata mereka akhirnya bertemu. Untuk beberapa detik, mereka saling mencari arti tatapan tersebut. Namun, Baekhyun segera menghentikannya. Dan membuang mukanya.

"Lupakan, jika kau ingin aku mengajarimu, nanti sepulang sekolah, kalau tidak mau lupakan saja.." Baekhyun memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, namun lengannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol.

**GREP**

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menoleh

"Bakehyun-ah..." panggil Chanyeol lirih.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, mencoba menulikan pendengarannya. Suara Chanyeol kembali mengusik hatinya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya?" Chanyeol menarik pelan Baekhyun, agar kembali ketempat semula, berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Tak ada yang perlu dikatakan dan tolong lepaskan aku" Baekhyun mencoba menepis genggaman tangan Chanyeol dilengannya dan bermaksud untuk pergi lagi.

"Tunggu!"

"Kris"

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar berhenti, dan membalikkan badannya tanpa bantuan Chanyeol. Dan bagaimana Chanyeol tahu tentang Kris.

"..."

"Kenapa kau tak menceritakannya..."

"Haruskah aku menceritakannya padamu?" ucap Baekhyun sinis

"Ya tentu harus, kau harus menceritakannya" kata Chanyeol masih terus bersikeras.

"Memangnya kau siap-"

"Terserah!" potong Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa terluka, terluka bukan karena tatapan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diperlihatkannya. Namun terluka melihat Baekhyun-nya yang menanggung semuanya.

"Terserah kau mau menganggapku apa Baekhyun-ah, aku tak peduli. Yang kupedulikan sekarang hanya kau..." ucap Chanyeol dan menatap Baekhyun lembut, ia ingin agar Baekhyun melihat keseriusannya dimatanya.

"Peduli? Kau peduli terhadapku? Jangan bercanda!" namun Baekhyun menghindari tatapan tersebut. Ia tak mau terjebak dalam tatapan itu lagi.

"Tidak aku tidak bercanda! Apa aku terlihat seperti itu? Aku benar-benar peduli padamu, aku mengkhawatirkanmu Baekhyun-ah" kali ini Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun, masih menyakinkan Baekhyun, betapa ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya dan merindukannya.

"Jadi biarkanlah aku mengerti semua keadaanmu, ceritakanlah semua, ceritakan semuanya yang aku tidak tau"

"Kau tak mengerti... dan tak akan pernah mengerti..." Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya.

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti Baekhyun-ah... kumohon..."

"Tidak... kau tak akan bisa... selama ini... hanya satu hal yang selalu aku coba lakukan saja kau tidak mengerti, apalagi masalahku sekarang, cih"

**DEG**

'Benar, yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar adanya, selama ini Baekhyun mencoba agar aku mengerti, bahwa 'dia mencintaiku' tapi mataku buta saat itu. Tapi sekarang lain, aku sudah mengerti bahwa hanya dia yang kucinta. Dan akupun mengerti 'sakit' yang ia rasakan selama ini, karena saat ini aku yang merasakannya'

"Maafkan aku..." lirih Chanyeol.

"Dan bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal? Aku... aku sangat penasaran..."

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, dia benar-benar ingin menanyakan hal yang satu ini. Meski pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya belum terjawab.

"Baekhyun-ah... Apa... apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Kai?"

"Hah..." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Kau ini kenapa Chanyeol? Apa apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terkesan terlalu ingin mencampuri urusanku? Kau ini seorang Park Chanyeol. Kau tidak perlu peduli denganku"

"Kumohon... jawab saja..."

"Ck, Oh... apa kau melihatnya? Melihat kami kemarin? Makanya kau bertanya?"

"Tidakkah kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas?" Baekhyun tahu arah pembicaraan Chanyeol lagi, dan mencoba memancingnya.

"Ya... aku melihatnya... tapi... tapi aku mau kau sendiri yang mengatakannya"

"Aku mencintainya.."

**DEG**

Jantung Chanyeol seakan dihantam oleh batu besar hingga menjadi serpihan, saat mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan itu. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin... Namun berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah terlihat menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Hahaha, kenapa seperti itu ekspresi wajahmu? Apa kau kaget? Apa kau kaget aku bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirimu?" senyuman Baekhyun malah terlihat begtiu menyayat hati Chanyeol, perih, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Benarkah yang dikatakan Baekhyun? Bukankah Lay bilang, bahwa Baekhyun masih mencintainya?

"...Jika memang itu yang kau rasakan, tak apa buatku, asalkan kau bahagia..." Chanyeolpun memilih untuk berbesar hati, jika itu memang harus...

"Cih, apa benar kau berpikir seperti itu? Terlalu munafik!"

"Kau pikir, aku orang sepertimu? Yang dengan mudahnya mengumbar kata cinta, yang dengan mudahnya berpaling kecinta yang lain, dan yang dengan mudahnya bisa melupakannya. Kau pikir aku orang seperti itu HAH?" tiba-tiba raut muka Baekhyun berubah geram, dan diapun sedikit meninggikan suaranya kearah Chanyeol.

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal, mencoba menahan amarahnya. Baekhyun tahu bahwa ini tak seharusnya ia tunjukkan didepan Chanyeol, tapi saat ini sulit untuknya mengendalikan emosinya. Memori itu kembali berputar dikepalanya, dan sekrang dengan mudahnya Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. Chanyeol munafik menurut Baekhyun.

**DEG**

Chanyeol terkesiap melihat perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun, Baekhyun terlihat marah tapi terlihat juga guratan luka diwajah Baekhyun. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol lebih terluka melihat orang yang dicintainya terluka.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

"Kau salah jika berpikir seperti itu... Aku tak akan semudah itu terjerat lagi dengan apa yang kau sebut 'cinta'. Aku membencinya, membenci yang namanya 'cinta'!"

**GREP**

Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, menelusupkan kepalanya diceruk leher Baekhyun. 'Hangat' yang Chanyeol rasakan. Entah berapa lama Chanyeol tak merasakan pelukan ini, betapa Chanyeol merindukannya. Dan kerinduan itupun yang membuat Chanyeol menuntun sebelah tangannya mengarah kebelakang kepala Baekhyun, untuk lebih mengeratkan tubuh mungil tersebut kepelukannya.

"Hentikan... kumohon hentikan Baekhyun-ah... Jangan kau katakan itu, janganlah kau membenci 'cinta', jika kau mau membenci, maka bencilah aku..."

**Tes**

Baekhyun merasakan tetesan air hangat yang membasahi bahunya, merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar menyengat tubuhnya. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, ia merasakan... ia tahu... chanyeol menangis. Tak sadar, sebelah tangan Baekhyunpun terangkat, menuju punggung lebar Chanyeol yang bergetar. Namun, ingatan buruk mengenai Chanyeolpun kembali berputar dikepala Baekhyun, dan tangan itupun berhenti ditengah jalan, tak sampai untuk menenangkan punggung bergetar itu.

'Untuk apa aku mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol, untuk apa aku berusaha menghentikan tangisan Chanyeol. Buang pikiran itu, dan kembali ke realita. Memangnya dulu Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan bahunya yang bergetar karena menangis? Apakah dulu Chanyeol berusaha menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir karena dirinya? Pernahkah Chanyeol melakukan itu? Tidak! Jadi urungkan niat bodohmu itu Byun Baekhyun' itulah yang terbesit dipikiran Baekhyun, yang membuatnya enggan untuk menyentuh punggung Chanyeol. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, disisi terdalam dari dirinya, ingin sekali melakukannya. Membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku... yang membuat seperti ini, maafkan aku... yang menyakitimu... dan maafkan aku... yang masih mencintaimu.."

"Saranghae..."

**DEG**

**-Author Pov End-**

**-TBC-**

**Mind To review?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLD OUR HANDS**

**Chapter 6**

Judul : Hold Our Hands

Author : Sam

Genre : Yaoi, Family, Friendship, Sad, Angst.

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chanyeol.

Other Cast : EXO member and others

Pairing : Baekyeol

HAPPY READING!

_**Once I lost you in the past.**_

_**But trust me that can be the last.**_

**.**

_**Back then, I never knew what I was missin'.**_

_**And now, I know that once we start kissin'.**_

**.**

_**We probably, with a complicated fate.**_

_**And with that, I believe you're my soulmate**_

**.**

_**I didn't beg for your Love, I just want to know the truth.**_

'_**Cause when I know the truth, I know that would be our Love.**_

_**.**_

**-Previous-**

"Hentikan... kumohon hentikan Baekhyun-ah... Jangan kau katakan itu, janganlah kau membenci 'cinta', jika kau mau membenci, maka bencilah aku..."

.

.

"Maafkan aku... yang membuat seperti ini, maafkan aku... yang menyakitimu... dan maafkan aku... yang masih mencintaimu.."

"Saranghae..."

**DEG**

**-START-**

**-Author Pov-**

"Benar... aku membencimu... aku membencimu Park Chanyeol! Sangat membencimu..." ucap Baekhyun dengan sinisnya yang masih diberada dipelukan Chanyeol, tanpa balas memeluknya.

"Aku tahu Baekhyun-ah... Aku tahu... mianhae..." Chanyeol memahami apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun karena kebodohannya. Meski sebenarnya setiap kali Baekhyun membencinya, semakin jelas terasa rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Tapi sekali lagi rasa sakitnya ini tak sebanding dengan yang Baekhyun rasakan.

"Aku membencimu..." Baekhyun terus menegaskan itu pada Chanyeol, mungkin juga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Keluarkankanlah... Luapkanlah semuanya Baekhyun-ah... Makilah aku jika perlu. Lakukan apapun padaku, jika itu bisa membuatmu lega..."

"Keluarkan seluruh amarahmu padaku. Karena aku memang pantas menerimanya... Mianhae... Baekhyun-ah... mianhae. Tapi kumohon jangan menghindariku..."

Bahu Chanyeol semakin bergetar hebat, meski airmatanya telah keluar, ia tetap menahan isakannya agar tak terdengar. Mungkin Baekhyun sudah mengetahui tangisannya, mungkin Baekhyun tengah menertawakannya saat ini. Tapi tak apa, tak masalah bagi Chanyeol, selama ia menangis demi dan didepan Baekhyun, itu tak akan membuatnya merasa malu. Tapi dilubuk hati Chanyeol...

'_Seandainya Baekhyun dapat menenangkannya. Seandainya Baekhyun mau menghentikannya tangisannya. Seandainya Baekhyun sudi menyentuh bahu bergetarnya. Seandainya Baekhyun berbesar hati untuk memaafkannya...'_

"Apa kau pikir aku akan kasihan padamu saat ini. Dan menghentikan tangisanmu. Dan kemudian memaafkanmu? Kau pikir aku akan melakukannya?" seakan mampu membaca hati seorang Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengataknnya dengan sarkastik.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengarkan semua ucapan Bakehyun. Tentu saja membuat hati Chanyeol makin hancur, namun sekali lagi...

'_Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya, aku pantas...mianhae...'_

"Kau tidak mengerti, kau tidak merasakannya... aku menbencimu... Kau brengsek Park Chanyeol... brengsek!"

"Mianhae... mianhae..."

Maaf sekali lagi maaf yang Chanyeol ucapkan, entah yang keberapa kali dan entah harus dikatakannya berapa kali lagi untuk meminta maaf pada Baekhyun. Andai saja ada sebuah kata yang mampu mewakili beribu kata maaf Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun pasti semuanya akan lebih mudah... Ah tidak jikapun ada, itupun tak akan cukup bagi Chanyeol untuk meminta maaf...

"Lepaskan aku... aku membencimu... lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun mulai berontak untuk kebebasannya dari pelukan posesif Chanyeol.

"Tidak Baekkie, aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi..." lirihnya, mungkin Chanyeol berpikir bagaimana dia mendapatkan keberanian itu untuk menahan Bakehyun agar tetap dipelukannya, apa Chanyeol sudah tak waras?

"Aku bilang lepas Brengsek!"

Chanyeol tetap memeluk Baekhyun, bahkan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Chanyeol tak ingin melepaskan Baekhyun dari pelukannya, meski mungkin setelah ini Baekhyun akan semakin membencinya karena terkesan munafik, tapi Chanyeol tak peduli.

Dia tetap ingin seperti ini dulu, merasakan hangatnya tubuh mungil itu. Rasa hangat yang sempat ia abaikan, yang baru ia sadari, rasa hangat itu bahkan lebih hangat dari pelukan siapapun. Rasa hangat yang sempat tak ia pedulikan, yang baru ia pahami, rasa hangat itu malah memberikannya candu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun tetap meronta agar Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun menolaknya mati-matian, bukan menolak pelukan, namun menolak perasaan... perasaan yang mungkin akan muncul setelahnya. Baekhyun tak menginginkannya, seperti yang ia katakan, sekarang ia membencinya, membenci kata...

"Saranghae..."

"Saranghae... Baekhyun-ah..."

**DEG**

"Hentikan"

"Mianhae...

"Bogoshippeo..."

**DEG**

"Aku bilang hentikan..."

"Kkajima..."

**DEG**

"Hentikan bodoh!"

Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya, amarahnya semakin memuncak mendengar ucapan-ucapan Chanyeol. Ia membencinya, sangat menbencinya. Dan Chanyeol tak mampu meneruskannya lagi, bukan karena ia tak punya cadangan kata-kata untuk Baekhyun, namun ia tak mampu melihat Baekhyun menderita karena mendengar ucapan bodohnya.

"Tidak... hentikan!"

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk mengehentikan ucapannya. Namun tidakkah Chanyeol sudah tak mengucapkannya lagi? Tapi kenapa Baekhyun masih saja menyuruhnya berhenti.

Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya, mencoba untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun, meski ia sedikit takut. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba pelan-pelan menatap Baekhyun hingga kerarah matanya. Namun betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol melihat mata indah Baekhyun telah digenangi air mata, entah sejak kapan. Namun Chanyeol tak mendengar isakannya.

"Hentikan... Kau berengsek Park Chanyeol..."

Lagi, Baekhyun meminta berhenti, tapi untuk apa?

Lalu tiba-tiba Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, menggelengkannya lemah, seperti berusaha untuk tak mendengarkan apapun.

"Baekhyun-ah..." panggil Chanyeol lirih.

"Kumohon hentikan..."

Benar, meski Chanyeol sudah tak mengatakan apapun, namun suara Chanyeol terus terngiang ditelinga Baekhyun. Masih terdengar jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol tadi. Inilah yang ditakutkan Baekhyun. Kelemahannya...

Kelemahannya akan Park Chanyeol, kelemahan yang sudah ia siasati dan ia tutupi dengan kebencian. Yang selama ini ia tutupi dengan mengingat semua keburukan Chanyeol. Namun apa? Pertahanannya runtuh hanya karena suara Chanyeol? Bukan... bukan karena itu, tapi karena apa yang telah Chanyeol ucapkan. Bukan ucapan biasa, ini berbeda. Bahkan benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang dulu pernah Chanyeol katakan. Ini lebih seperti... nyata... rasa ini sangat kuat... tak ada kebohongan... Dan Baekhyun dari dulu sangat mengaharapkannya... namun juga saat ini sangat... membencinya.

'Cinta'

"Baekhyun-ah..."

"..."

"Mianhae... atas perkataanku tadi, mianhae..."

"..."

"Aku tahu kau pasti... membencinya..."

"..."

Masih tak ada sahutan dari Baekhyun, Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya masih dengan menuto kedua telinganya. Namun masih terdengar samar-samat ucapan yang keluar dari bibr Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang tersenyum getir, melihat Baekhyun. Sebegitu bencikah Baekhyun padanya? Hingga untuk melihat dan mendengarkan Chanyeol saja, Baekhyun sudah tak sudi.

'_Kau sangat membenciku Baekhyun-ah? Mianhae... aku pergi sekarang...'_

"Mianhae... aku akan pergi sekarang"

Chanyeol pergi, mungkin ini lebih baik. Dan mungkin setelah Baekhyun akan benar-benar membencinya, sangat membencinya. Namun semakin memikirkannya membuat Chanyeol serasa telah kehilangan semangatnya.

**GREP**

Namun Chanyeol terhenti, kaget atau apapun itu. Karena Chanyeol merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar diperutnya, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Chanyeol merasa membeku, merasakan sebuah kepala bersandar dipunggungnya. merasakan tangan mungil itu meremas kemejanya. Dan itu... sudah pasti Baekhyun, itu Baekhyun-nya kan?

"Aku membencimu..." lirih Baekhyun dari belakang Chanyeol

"Baekhyun-ah..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau dulu melakukannya? Katakan padaku?" suara Baekhyun terdengar gemetar, sudah pasti Baekhyun menangis. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya semakin merasa sakit didalam dadanya.

Segera ia putar tubuhnya dan kembali memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, namun ajaib Baekhyunpun membalas pelukannya. Baekhyun memeluknya dengan erat.

"Mianhae..."

"Kenapa kau membuangku? Tak berhargakah aku dimatamu?" Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol, tak ingin Chanyeol melihatnya menangis, tak ingin Chanyeol melihatnya dalam keadaan lemah.

'_Kau lebih berharga dari apapun yang aku miliki, kumohon jangan katakan itu, mianhae Baekhyun-ah...'_

"Mianhae..."

"Dan kenapa sekarang kau muncul kembali? Kau tahu sekarang aku sudah membencimu" Baekhyun mengatakan apapun yang ada didalam hatinya yang selama ini ia kubur, tapi kenapa dirinyapun merasa sakit, sesak. Setiap kali mengucap kata 'benci' semakin dalam luka dan semakin lebar luka yang selama ini belum sembuh.

"Kenapa Chanyeol kenapa? Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Takut... Baekhyun merasa takut. Takut bila dirinya jatuh kedalam rasa itu... Takut bila dirinya kembali terperosok kedalam kehangatan itu... Takut. Dan takut jika dirinya kembali tersakiti... Takut jika hatinya kembali terluka... Takut jika itu terulang kembali, disaat tak ada orang yang mau menggapainya, jika tak ada orang yang akan menggenngam tangannya, jika tak ada orang yang mau memeluknya...

"Apa kau sengaja? Apa setelah ini kau akan menyakitiku lagi?

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku dua kali?"

"Katakan padaku brengsek, katakan! Jangan diam saja!"

Baekhyun memukul-mukul Chanyeol. Tangan kanannya meremas punggung Chanyeol, sedangkan tangan kirinya memukul dada Chanyeol.

Sakit... Chanyeol dapat merasakannya, bukan... bukan karena pukulan Baekhyun. Sakit karena ia merasakan bagaimana terlukanya Baekhyun melalui sentuhan mereka saat ini. Chanyeol tahu dulu Baekhyun sangat mencintainya, Baekhyun mengganggap bahwa dirinya satu-satunya yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mampu menerima keegoisannya, bahkan Baekhyun rela hanya menjadi temannya jika Chanyeol belum mencintainya.

Tapi apa, Chanyeol memberikan harapan palsu, mengatakan bahwa dirinyapun mencintai Baekhyun. Kembali kepada yeoja yang hanyalah sebuah 'bayangan' dan meninggalkan namja yang benar-benar 'cahaya' miliknya.

Tapi tidak untuk saat ini, saat ini dan untuk selamanya. Baekhyun adalah cahayanya, Baekhyun adalah pemilik hatinya. Baekhyun adalah separuh jiwanya. Baekhyun adalah cinta. Baekhyun adalah segalanya...

.

_**Once I lost you in the past.**_

_**But trust me that can be the last.**_

.

"Tidak Baekhyun-ah tidak... maafkan aku, maafkan..."

"Aku memang bodoh, aku jahat aku brengsek karena telah menyakitimu..."

"Dan sekarang aku... aku mencintaimu... apa aku terdengar sangat munafik? Maafkan aku..."

Hanya kata-kata, Chanyeol pikirpun tak akan bisa menebus kesalahannya, tak akan bisa menyalurkan rasa penyesalannya. Tak akan mampu membuktikan rasa cintanya. Dan tak akan mampo membuat Baekhyun percaya.

"Uljima ne... mianhae, aku memang bodoh. Park Chanyeol memang brengsek..." Chanyeol mengusap surai Baekhyun dengan lembut, tak ingin melukainya sedikitpun. Meski Baekhyun terlihat sangat kuat sangat mandiri, tapi tidak untuk hatinya, hatinya sangat rapuh.

Mungkin baju Chanyeol saat ini sudah basah kuyup akibat air mata baekhyun dan airmatanya sendiri yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Biarkan sekali lagi seperti ini dulu, tak apa bila harus menagis seharian, tak apa jika harus dimarahi oleh guru atau apapun mengingat mereka masih dilingkungan sekolah. Tak apa bila harus terus berpelukan seperti ini sampai tubuhnya remuk. Tak apa... jika itu bisa membuatnya terus bersama Baekhyun.

Tapi Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menyampaikannya lebih dari ini. Ingin rasanya ia...

**CUP**

**.**

_**Back then, I never knew what I was missin'.**_

_**And now, I know that once we start kissin'.**_

_**.**_

Entah sadar atau tidak, Chanyeol telah mengangkat dagu Baekhyun keatas, agar mata mereka dapat bertemu pandang. Agar dirinya bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Agar dirinya mampu untuk melakukannya... menggapainya... menciumnya... orang yang dicintainya...

Menciumnya lembut, tanpa ada nafsu sedikitpun. Ciuman untuk menyalurkan rasa cintanya, ciuman agar orang dihadapannya ini menerima rasa cintanya. Ciuman yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak dulu...

.

_**We probably, with a complicated fate.**_

_**And with that, I believe you're my soulmate**_

.

"Saranghae... Baekhyun-ah saranghae..."

"Aku tak mampu lagi menyimpannya, tak mampu lagi memendamnya.."

"Saranghae..."

Chanyeol telah melepaskan ciumannya, dengan penuh keberanian menatap lekat mata Baekhyun. Mencoba menangkap apa arti tatapan Baekhyun. Menunggu Baekhyun untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, menunggu... Chanyeol hanya mampu menunggu...

"..."

Namun tak ada balasan dari Baekhyun, marahkah Baekhyun terhadapnya? Tambah bencikah Baekhyun kepadanya? Ataukah malah membuat Baekhyun semakin terluka? Apapun itu, kumohon katakan padaku...

.

_**I didn't beg for your Love, I just want to know the truth.**_

'_**Cause when I know the truth, I know that would be our Love.**_

.

**-Author Pov End-**

**-TBC-**

Mind to review?


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLD OUR HANDS**

**Chapter 7**

Judul : Hold Our Hands

Author : Sam / SamKou

Genre : Yaoi, Family, Friendship, Sad, Angst.

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chanyeol.

Other Cast : EXO member and others

Pairing : Baekyeol

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

_**Maaf**_

_**Masih berlakukah kata maaf untuk semua ini?**_

_**.**_

_**Terlambat**_

_**Terlambatkah jika mengungkapkannya sekarang?**_

_**.**_

_**Sesal**_

_**Adakah penyesalan setelah semua ini?**_

_**.**_

_**Tak ada yang tahu kapan semua ini harus berhenti**_

_**Ataukah malah akan terus berlanjut**_

_**Hingga tak ada lagi yang mampu untuk menanyakan semua itu**_

_**.**_

_**Namun ketika uluran tangan itu datang...**_

_**Masih bolehkah aku menggapainya?**_

_**Ataukah harus kutepis semua itu?**_

_**.**_

_**Tak ada yang jelas**_

_**Tak ada yang pasti**_

_**.**_

_**Meski begitu di lubuk hati ini**_

_**Aku berharap suatu saat nanti**_

_**Tanganmulah**_

_**Yang pada akhirnya mampu menggenggamku kembali**_

_**Menarikku keluar dari dalam lubang kesedihan ini**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-START-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Author's Pov-**

**.**

Setelah kejadian di sekolah tadi Baekhyun terus memikirkannya. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang membayangkan apa yang ia lakukan tadi?

.

'_**Saranghae...'**_

.

Kata terakhir Chanyeol yang masih terus terngiang di telinganya. Kata terakhir Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak terlihat adanya kebohongan disana. Kata terakhir Chanyeol yang belum ia temukan jawabannya ia saat ini.

Ragu? Mungkin...

Bukan meragukan keseriusan Chanyeol, karena memang tak ada kebohongan disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan, Baekhyun tahu itu.

Namun keraguan dari dirinya sendiri. Apakah yang ia lakukan saat itu benar? Mulut Baekhyun selalu mengucap benci, namun pelukan selalu menghalangi. Lalu seperti apa sebenarnya hati Baekhyun? Haruskah ia membalas cinta Chanyeol? Tapi siapkah dirinya apabila rasa sakit itu timbul kembali?

"Harusnya sejak dulu kau sadari itu..."

"Harusnya sejak dulu kau katakan itu..."

"Dan harusnya sejak dulu kau melakukannya... menciumku dengan begitu lembutnya..."

Rasa itu kembali menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, menggetarkan jantungnya. Namun bukankah ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak menerima siapapun... dihatinya...

.

.

.

**Di Kediaman Keluarga Wu...**

**.**

Keadaan di rumah megah itu seperti biasa, sepi. Dan Baekhyun melangkah kakinya masuk kedalam dan masih dengan pikirannya yang melayang hingga tak menyadari keadaan sekitar.

"Bersenang-senang eum?" sambut Kris setibanya Baekhyun di rumah, Kris sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Hyung..." dan Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, pasalnya Kris yang menegurnya dulu.

"Apa kita perlu merayakannya?"

"Merayakan? Merayakan apa hyung? Aku tidak mengerti. Apa ada hari istimewa?" Baekhyun kembali terkejut atau terkesan tidak mengerti. Apa dia melewatkan hari spesial yang harus dirayakan?

"Cih, Merayakan kembalinya hubunganmu.. eumm.. Chanyeol... benar kan?"

"Hy-hyung mengenal Chanyeol?"

Dan ini sukses membuat Baekhyun benar-benar kaget. Dan Kris terlihat sedikit menyeringai. Kris sepertinya melihat kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi.

"Tidak juga, hanya sebatas tahu..."

"Tapi kenapa hyung... apa hyung melihatnya?"

"Tidak sengaja..." Kris beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih berdiri dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Ckckck... Tidak kusangka ternyata kau pintar juga dalam menaklukkan seseorang... Sebenarnya orang seperti apa kau ini?" ujar Kris sedikit meremehkan.

"Tapi... apa semudah itu kau percaya kepada seseorang dan menerimanya kembali? Dari yang aku tahu, namja itu membohongimu selama ini"

Pandangan Kris masih meremehkan, kata-katanya menjurus menjadi kalimat sindiran yang ia tujukan pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun seperti biasanya hanya diam dengan perlakuan saudaranya tersebut.

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku belum menerimanya hyung"

"Belum? Jadi akan ada kemungkinan kau menerimanya?"

"Oh maaf bukan maksudku ikut campur masalahmu"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Kris yang tepat berada didepan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tajam, mendengar dan melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat ragu-ragu. Atau saat ini dirinya sedikit takut? Entahlah, tapi Kris sepertinya senang melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Dan seringaian kembali nampak dibibirnya.

"Kalau aku... aku tak akan semudah itu menerima kembali seseorang, apalagi jika dia membuatku merasakan penderitaan yang berkepanjangan. Aku tak akan mudah memaafkannya. Atau mungkin tak akan pernah..."

.

**DEG**

.

Baekhyun langsung membalas tatapan Kris, tatapannya sayu. Dadanya terasa sakit... ucapan Kris yang terakhir spertinya ditujukannya kepada Baekhyun, Baekhyun yakin itu.

.

'_**Jadi kau tidak akan pernah memaafkan? Untuk selamanya...'**_

_**.**_

Setelah mengatakan itu Kris langsung berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan Baekhyun, ia rasa cukup hari ini untuk mengintimidasi adiknya itu. Sebelum...

"Bagaimana... bagaimana jika keadaannya terbalik?"

"Bagaiman jika ternyata yang kau pikirkan selama ini salah?"

Kris berhasil berhenti karena kalimat Baekhyun namun dirinya tidak berbalik. Dan Baekhyun masih menatap punggung Kris, saat menatapnya Baekhyun merasa ada sebuah dinding tebal yang kokoh antara mereka berdua. Yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya tak mampu untuk menghancurkan dinding kokoh tersebut.

"Dan jika seperti itu... apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung? Akankah kau terus... membenciku?"

"..."

"Aku tak pernah meminta semua ini terjadi dan apalagi meminta untuk... dilahirkan dalam keadaan seperti ini..."

"Seandainya aku diberi pilihan... akupun tak mau terjebak dalam kehidupan yang seperti ini hyung... kehidupan dimana tak ada seorangpun yang menginginkanku. Tidak untuk orang disekitarku, temanku, keluargaku bahkan orang tuaku sendiri..."

"Bahkan ayah kandungku sendiri menginginkanku mati. Andai keadaan malam itu terbalik, andai aku yang menggantikan posisi ayahku saat itu... Maka tak akan seperti ini..."

"..."

Hening... Krispun tak menjawab apapun yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Kris masih bertahan dalam posisinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, hanya senyuman pahit yang terukhir diwajahnya. Terlihat jelas kesedihan yang amat dalam, namun Baekhyun telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis. Atau mungkin air matanya telah habis karena terlalu sering digunakan?

"Maaf hyung... maaf..."

"Aku tahu, seperti yang kau katakan tadi bahwa... bahwa kau tak akan mudah memaafkanku. Atau mungkin tak akan pernah memaafkanku... Tapi aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi selain maaf..."

"Maafkan aku karena aku tak seperti adik yang kau harapkan selama ini... dan maafkan aku karena telah mengambil eomma darimu... maaf..."

Setelah mengatakan kata maaf terakhir, Baekhyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya menuju arah tangga. Dan bersamaan dengan itu Krispun membalikkan badannya. Saat ini keadaan terbalik, Kris yang berganti menatap punggung Baekhyun. Punggung kecil yang nampak sekali beban berat yang dipikulnya. Hanya dengan melihat, Kris sebenarnya tahu sebesar apa kesedihan yang ditanggung Baekhyun.

Dan kata-kata Baekhyun sebenarnya mampu menembus suatu titik sensitif di hati Kris, itulah sebab Kris sedari tadi diam. Namun sekali lagi semua itu terpatahkan oleh suatu kekecewaan dan kebencian.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

.

**Di Sekolah**

.

"Yeollie tunggu!"

Terlihat seorang yeoja tengah mengejar namja yang ada didepannya. Karena namanya dipanggil namja itupun berhenti dan berbalik kearah yeoja tersebut.

"Ada apa lagi Jessica noona?"

"Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa memutuskanku?"

Oh ternyata yeoja tersebut adalah Jessica. Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jessica yang sempat terjalin lagi beberapa saat lalu. Karena Chanyeol sudah memantapkan hatinya hanya untuk Baekhyun. Bisa dikatakan Jessica adalah sebab berakhirnya hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Namun bukan mutlak kesalahan Jessica, melainkan Chanyeol sendiri.

"Karena... karena aku sadar yang kucintai bukan kau noona maaf..."

"Baekhyun?"

"Ne"

"Jadi kau hanya mempermainkanku? Aku hanya sebagai alat untuk menyadarkanmu, begitu?"

Jessica terlihat kesal karena dirinya berfikir, Chanyeol hanya bermain-bermain dengan perasaannya.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu noona. Memang aku rasa yang aku cintai dari dulu adalah Baekhyun, hanya saja aku belum benar-benar sadar. Aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkan siapapun. Tapi bukankah kau yang mempermainkanku?"

"Kau yang dulu selingkuh dibelakangku, dan setelah kaupun berakhir dengan selingkuhanmu, kau kembali padaku. Kau yang mempermainkanku noona. Aku akui dulu kau pernah singgah dihatiku, tapi tak lagi sejak aku tahu siapa pemilik hatiku sebenarnya. Maaf"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin mengungkapkan semua kekecewaannya kepada Jessica. Benar, dulu Chanyeol pernah menaruh hati pada Jessica, itu sebelum dia tahu bahwa Baekhyunlah pemilik hatinya yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan semua ini kepada Jessica, iapun patut disalahkan, karena kenyataannya saat inipun ia juga mengecewakan Jessica.

"Lalu kenapa kau menerimaku kembali eoh?"

"Karena kau yang memaksaku, kau mendatangiku tiba-tiba noona... Ah tidak mungkin karena aku yang bodoh... mian..."

"Itu karena kau tidak punya keyakinan Yeol..."

"Mungkin kau benar noona"

Chanyeol terlihat bingung. Ia sedikit mengacak rambutnya. Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya, ketidak yakinannya dan hal lainnya yang membuatnya harus berakhir seperti sekarang ini. Dia memutuskan meninggalkan Jessica untuk kembali kepada Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeolpun belum tentu mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali.

Jessica yang melihat tingkah Chanyeol sekarang hanya menghela nafas beratnya. Ini bukan seperti Chanyeol yang ia kenal dulu, Chanyeol yang sekarang terlihat sangat frustasi. Dan salah satu yang menyebabkan Chanyeol seperti sekarang ini adalah dirinya.

"Hah~ Baiklah itu kesalahanku dimasa lalu, aku minta maaf. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar mencintaimu Yeol..."

"Maaf noona tapi aku-"

"Oke, aku mengerti... Dan ini mungkin balasanku karena pernah bermain-main dengan perasaan... Inilah 'Apa yang kita tabur, itulah yang kita tuai' sepertinya itu cocok untukku..."

"Tapi ingat Yeol, bukan hanya aku yang mempermainkan perasaan seseorang. Kaupun juga Yeol... Dan bagaimana jika hal itu juga menimpamu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

.

'_**Aku rasa aku sudah mendapatkan balasannya'**_

_**.**_

Setelah selesai dengan urusan Jessica langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku disana. Ia tahu maksud Jessica, dirinya pun pernah mempermainkan hati dan perasaan seseorang, seseorang yang memiliki hatinya, seseorang yang ia cintai. Seseorang itu Baekhyun.

.

.

**Tap Tap Tap**

**.**

"Jadi yeoja itu yang membuatmu mempermainkan 'dirinya'?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dibelakang Chanyeol, Chanyeol menolehkan untuk melihat siapa sosok tersebut.

"Hyu-Hyung?"

Kris.

Kris ada disana, entah kebetulan atau memang disengaja, sejak tadi Kris sudah berada disana. Mendengar percakapan antar Jessica dan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol

"Apa kau berniat untuk mempermainkannya lagi?" bukannya menjawab, Kris malah balik bertanya.

"Apa maksud hyung?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau bingung? Siapa lagi memangnya yang kau permainkan perasaannya?" sindir Kris.

"Apa maksud hyung, Baekhyun?"

Tak ada balasan dari Kris, Kris hanya menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Jika benar, aku... aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya" jawab Chanyeol pelan namun tegas.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, tapi aku benar-benar men-"

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya" potong Kris cepat. Kris tidak mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, tidak.. tidak pernah. Tapi benarkah?

"A-ah maafkan aku..." hening seketika diantara mereka terdiam.

"Kenapa?"

"Ne?" Lagi, Kris memberikan pertanyaan yang membingungkan.

"Kenapa kau lebih memilihnya?"

"Kenapa semua orang seperti berpihak padanya?"

"Bukankah dirinya terlibat kasus sebelumnya...?" Oh tentang Baekhyun yang tanpa sengaja melakukan sesuatu yang enyebabkan ayahnya terbunuh. Meski Kris tak suka akan keberadaan Baekhyun, tapi dirinya tak mau menyebutnya sebagai pembunuh... Karena entahlah bukankah itu terlalu... jahat? Tapi bukankah itu berari Kris masih menaruh suatu kasih sayang...

"Kenapa kau masih mengharapkan orang seperti itu?"

Tapi tetap... Ada nada kesal dan iri di setiap pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Kris kepada Chanyeol, atau bisa dibilang kepada dirinya sendiri. Tapi tersirat pula kesan sedih yang mendalam. Meski raut mukanya tak menggambarkannya, hanya datar.

Disisi lain Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Kenapa pertanyaan seperti itu tiba-tiba muncul? Dan terlebih dari mulut orang dihadapannya.

Jika mereka semua mempertanyakan hal yang sama...

"Akupun tidak tahu"

"Jika masalah tragedi itu, aku yakin itu bukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya dengan sengaja. Entah mengapa hatiku percaya itu..."

"...Karena hati tahu mana yang benar dan tak pernah berdusta meski kita menolaknya untuk percaya... Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi sekali lagi yang aku yakini, bahwa hatiku memilih dengan benar..."

Chanyeol menatap Kris, matanya menyiratkan bahwa apa yang ia katakan benar. bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Cih! Omong kosong!" Kris meremehkan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar terjadi diantara kalian. Atau mungkin aku bodoh karena sampai tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku harap bukan sesuatu yang akan menyakiti siapapun. Karena sudah cukup... sudah cukup hal yang menyakitkan yang terjadi pada kehidupannya..."

"Jangan bercanda!" Kris sedikit terbawa emosi, dengan omong kosong yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Hati, percaya, menyakitkan? Memang tahu apa dia.

"Kau! Salah satu penyebab hal yang menyakitkan bagi kehidupannya! Kau salah satu penghancur hidupnya! Apa kau masih mengarapkannya kembali padamu setelah semua hal yang kau lakukan padanya? Mengkhianati dan mencampakkannya? Hah!"

Senyum... senyuman tipis mengembang di wajah Chanyeol. Benar apa yang dikatakan Kris, bahwa dirinyalah salah satu penyebab bertambah besarnya lubang kesedihan bagi Baekhyun.

Tapi... tidakkah ada kesempatan untuk menutup kembali lubang tersebut? Berharap? Masih bolehkah?

"Tentu... tentu aku masih berharap, karena aku menyayangi dan mencintainya, meski dengan bodohnya rasa tersebut sempat tersamarkan..."

"Tak akan kubiarkan dirinya terus berada dalam kesedihan. Dengan cara apapun akan kugapai dirinya kembali. Meski sekarang aku mendapatkan balasannya... Aku ingin memulainya kembali... Jadi-"

"Memulai kembali kau bilang? Cih jangan bercanda, tak ada seorangpun yang mau terluka kembali. Kau pikir, hati manusia akan semudah itu untuk disembuhkan? Semudah itu memaafkan? Kau pikir perasaan manusia itu sebagai apa?" Kris benar-benar ingin meledak dengan Chanyeol yang dengan entengnya berbicara tentang hati.

Tapi sebenarnya hati siapa yang Kris bicarakan? Bukankah yang menjadi topik pembicaraan adalah Baekhyun? Tapi apa yang diungkapkan Kris, seperti tentang hatinya sendiri. Hatinya tak mudah untuk memaafkan, hatinya yang sulit untuk di sembuhkan...

"Benar, mungkin Baekhyun belum benar-benar memaafkanku. Belum menerimaku dengan semudah itu. Bahwa diriku masih menjadi orang yang ia benci saat ini. Dan jika memang tak ada kesempatan untukku untuk mengisi hatinya lagi... Aku rasa hanya berada disampingnya saja sudah cukup..."

.

"_**...Maaf..."**_

_**.**_

"_**Aku tau, hyung tidak bisa menerimaku semudah itu. Aku tau, aku masih orang asing bagimu. Tapi, bisakah kau menganggapku sebagai seorang adik, meski hanya dirumah saja hyung?"**_

_**.**_

**DEG**

**.**

**'_Kenapa... kenapa yang disampaikan anak ini, sama seperti dirinya? Kenapa sebegitu inginnya mereka diterima disisi orang lain? Kenapa selalu meminta maaf?'_**

**_._**

Batin Kris mengingat apa yang sempat dikatakan Baekhyun waktu itu.

"Memang sulit disembuhkan, tapi tidak mungkin tidak bisa disembuhkan. Aku ingin membantu menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Aku tak mau Baekhyun seperti menyimpan rasa sakit yang luar biasa... menyimpannya sendiri..."

"Kau pasti merasakannya juga kan hyung? Karena kalian bersaudara, karena darah lebih kental dari pada air, aku rasa kau juga merasakannya. Jadi bisa beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"..."

"Ah maaf jika aku sedikit lancang..."

"Tapi aku merasa... Baekhyun seperti... membutuhkan uluran tangan, untuk menggapainya, membutuhkan sesuatu yang mampu menggenggam tangannya, dan memeluknya dengan kasih sayang..."

"..."

"Maaf bila aku terdengar sok tahu, tapi itu yang aku rasakan. Dan aku serius untuk membuang rasa sakitnya, membuatnya kembali ceria. Jadi aku mohon bantuannya"

Chanyeol tersenyum karena untuk beberapa perkataannya tak ditanggapi oleh Kris, dan akhirnya memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Kris.

Dan Kris? Bukannya dia mengabaikan Chanyeol. Hanya saja apa yang dikatakannya Chanyeol sedikit banyak ada benarnya, dan itulah yang membuat Kris seperti ini, menahan kesal. Rasa amarahnya tak dapat lagi dielakkan, hingga akhirnya...

"Sial!"

.

**BUGH!**

**.**

Kris memukul dinding sekolah yang ada disampingnya, pukulannya sangat keras hingga berhasil membuat darahnya mengalir keluar dan beberapa tetesan menapak dilantai. Gemeretak giginya pun sempat terdengar, menandakan ia menahan emosi semenjak tadi. Tapi untuk alasan apa...

"Cih! Sakit? Sakit yang luar biasa katanya? Apa yang dia rasakan belum sebanding dengan apa yang aku rasakan"

.

'_**Apa yang kita tabur, itulah yang kita tuai'**_

_**.**_

"Mungkinkah kalimat itu juga berlaku untukmu adikku?"

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**Tap Tap Tap...**

**.**

"Bae-Baekhyun-ah..." mata Chanyeol menangkap sesosok manusia yang ia jadikan topik pembicaraan tadi. Dan berhasil membuatnya merindukan sosok tersebut setiap kali memikirkannya.

"Kau mau pulang?" Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun. Mungkin ini kesempatan baik untuknya mengajak bicara Baekhyun dengan cara normal, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Ne"

"Eum boleh aku pulang bersamamu... bejalan sampai halte bis?" Basa-basi mungkin lebih baik.

"Eum baiklah" beruntung Baekhyun mau menerima tawaran Chanyeol menemaninya.

Meski sekarang Baekhyun sudah menyandang nama keluarga Wu yang kaya, dia masih senang menggunakan fasilitas umum, atau mungkin dirinya masih canggung mungkin.

Dalam perjalanan tersebut tak ada percakapan berarti diantara mereka berdua, hanya keheningan yang disebabkan oleh rasa canggung karena peristiwa tempo hari diantara mereka. Namun sepetinya Chanyeol sudah tak sabar menghentikan keheningan tersebut.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga Baekhyun karena orang disampingnya berhenti.

"Tentang yang kemarin-"

"Maaf aku tak bisa" potong Baekhyun, sebelum Chanyeol meneruskan perkataan yang sempat mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

"Aku.."

"Aku memaafkanmu"

"Eh?"

"Aku memaafkanmu, tentang waktu itu. Dan aku juga minta maaf aku... tidak bisa menerima tawaranmu..."

"Ah begitu, baiklah"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Meski ada kecewa didalamnya, namun entah kenapa dirinya tak merasa marah sedikitpun kepada namja yang ada didepannya. Ia mengerti perkataan Baekhyun. Bahwa Baekhyun tak bisa menerimanya kembali. Namun paling tidak Baekhyun telah memaafkannya.

"Tapi... kita bisa berteman?" akhirnya hanya pilihan ini yang bisa diambil Chanyeol. Bukankah Chanyeol sudah bilang

.

'_**Dan jika memang tak ada kesempatan untukku untuk mengisi hatinya lagi... Aku rasa hanya berada disampingnya saja sudah cukup...'**_

_**.**_

"Hmm" hanya gumaman yang menjadi jawaban atas permintaan Chanyeol tersebut. Baekhyunpun tidak yakin apakah ini pilihan tepat. Dia masih sanksi, apakah ia benar-benar memaafkan Chanyeol, menerimanya menjadi teman begitu saja, atau... Baekhyun berharap lebih atas permintaan tadi?

Hening kembali, mereka sudah sampai di halte. Mereka hanya duduk berdampingan, merasakan hawa keberadaan masing-masing dengan tenang, yang sudah sejak lama tak terjadi.

Tapi karena Chanyeol berinisiatif mengambil alih pembicaraan kembali, karena tahu Baekhyun akan memilih diam. Toh, Chanyeol sendiri yang ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan Baekhyun.

"Eum Baekhyun-ah, aku tadi bertemu dengan hyungmu"

"Kris hyung?"

"Huum"

"Ada apa... diantara kalian, aku merasa-"

"Tak ada-apa"

"Baekhyun-ah, kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku. Bukankah aku sekarang... sahabatmu? Mungkin aku dulu tidak peka sebagai kekasimu, tak bisa diandalkan. Tapi sekarang... bisakah kau mengandalkanku sebagai seorang... sahabat?"

.

'_**Sahabat Baekhyun-ah, buatlah aku berguna meski hanya sebagai sahabatmu'**_

_**.**_

"Eum, entahlah. Aku... hanya tak biasa mengatakannya apapun pada... siapapun"

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan membuatmu terbiasa"

"Heum?"

"Iya, aku akan membuatmu lebih terbuka, membuat kembali tersenyum lagi, membuatmu menjadi Baekhyun yang sepeti dulu"

"Chanyeol..."

"Aku yang akan membuat itu terjadi, aku... aku yang akan kembali utnuk menggenggam tanganmu Baekhyun. Meski bukan menjadi orang yang istimewa bagimu, menjadi seorang sahabatpun aku bahagia..."

"Jadi, jangan sungkan padaku jika ingin bercerita, ne?"

"Eum"

.

.

.

.

**Di Kediaman Keluarga Wu**

.

**CKLEK**

.

"Ah hyung sudah pulang?"

Setibanya Kris di rumah, sebuah suara lembut telah menyambutnya. Tapi sayang selembut apapun suara itu, tapi bagi Kris suara itu hanya sebuah angin lalu.

Sang pemilik suara tersebut sudah pasti Baekhyun, namun dia hanya tersenyum pahit karena tak ada sambutan apapun. Tapi tentu saja dirinya tak putus asa untuk mendapat perhatian hyungnya.

"Eum tadi eomma dan appa menelpon. Mereka bilang akan berada lebih lama di Jepang. Dan bertanya jika kita membutuhkan sesuatu atau tidak"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan apa-apa" jawab Kris ketus.

"Eummm eomma tadi menanyakan hyung, dia sepertinya sangat khawatir karena meninggalkan kita terlalu lama. Aku bilang kita baik-baik saja disini. Dan eum lain kali eomma ingin berbicara dengan hyung sendiri. Eomma sangat menyayangi hyung" masih, masih saja terus mencoba. Baekhyun masih ingin memiliki percakapan yang normal dengan saudaranya, tapi sepertinya...

"Kau pikir kita baik-baik saja?" kali ini Kris berhenti, tersenyum sinis. Lalu membalik tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun.

"Eum ne, ah apa hyung kurang merasa baik hari ini?" Baekhyun merasa khawatir, apakah hyungnya kurang baik hari ini, Baekhyun kurang bisa menangkap arti perkataan Kris.

"Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja kau mengerti?" Kris mulai mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di depan sofa.

"Tidak aku..." Kris menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kini ia berhenti di depan Baekhyun.

"Kau" sekarang Kris menunjuk Baekhyun tepat di wajahnya.

"Dan KITA! Apa kau masih belum mengerti hah?" Kris meninggikan suaranya, mencengkeram kerah Baekhyun dengan erat dan menarik paksa wajah Baekhyun hingga tepat di wajahnya.

Emosinya benar-benar meluap hari ini. Dihari sebelum-sebelumnya kekasihnya sendiri Lay, selalu memihak Baekhyun, selalu menjadikan Baekhyun pihak yang disakiti. Dan tadi ia bertemu Chanyeol, yang dengan omong kosongnya berbicara tentang kesedihan, luka. Memangnya tahu apa dia tentang semua itu.

Dan sekarang orang yang selalu di kasihani semua orang sedang berada didepannya, selalu memberikan tatapn memelas, selalu meminta maaf. Membuat Kris merasa menjadi pihak yang salah, pihak yang menyakiti.

Cukup! Cukup dengan semua omong kosong ini!

Dia membencinya! Membenci semua ini! Membenci Baekhyun!

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau miliki?!" tanya Kris garang, meski sudah tak ada teriakan, tapi tatapan matanya menyiratkan kebencian.

"Aku... aku..." Baekhyun takut, melihat mata itu seperti mengulinta secara langsung.

"Apa yang kau miliki sehingga semua orang membelamu hah?"

"Hyung..." mata Baekhyun mulai memanas, tidak... tidak dengan air mata lagi.

"Kenapa semua orang memandangmu sebagai korban, sebagai orang yang tak diuntungkan?"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Jika ia paksakan malah air mata yang akan menggantikannya. Cukup dengarkan apa yang ingin Kris katakan, mungkin dengan begitu ia akan mengerti, ia akan memperbaiki kesalahannya, ia akan...

.

"_**Dan Baekhyun juga sudah cukup menderita Kris, kau sudah tau itu kan?"**_

.

"Mereka semua tidak mengerti!"

.

"_**Mama tidak bisa datang... Mama merawat adikmu, adikmu kan masih kecil. Nanti pasti Mama akan datang bersama adikmu.. Jadi sabar ya..."**_

.

"Kau! Kaulah orang yang merebut semuanya dariku! Kaulah penyebab kami berpisah! Kaulah penyebab kehancuran ini! Kehidupanku! Kehidupan orang tuaku!"

Mulut Baekhyun bergetar, tidak jangan... jangan katakan itu... Sudah cukup ia tahu dirinyalah penyebabnya. Tapi tolong jangan lanjutkan...

"Bahkan..." Kris mentup matanya, haruskah ia mengatakannya?

"_**Kau harus mengatakan apa yang benar-benar ada dihatimu... dan lakukan apa yang harus dan wajib kau lakukan... sebagai kakanya"**_

"Kehidupan ayahmu sendiri! Kau yang membunuhnya! Kau penghancur semuanya Byun Baekhyun! Kau pembunuh..." berhasil... akhirnya berhasil terucap. Saat ini dimatanya Baekhyun bukanlah adiknya... bahwa Baekhyun hanyalah manusia penghancur...

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga..."

Senyum.

Baekhyun tersenyum... tanpa air mata yang terbuang?

Bukankah harusnya tetesan air mata yang keluar, bukannya sebuah senyuman...

Senyuman yang...

.

"_**Jangan menipu hatimu. Jangan menyakiti perasaanmu sendiri dengan menyakitinya Kris. Jangan melakukan perbuatan yang membuatmu menyesalinya suatu saat nanti. Hati Baekhyun sangat rapuh"**_

.

"Apa kau ingin tahu yang sebenarnya?"

.

"_**...jangan melakukan hal yang sama. Jangan sampai membuat Baekhyun benar-benar menutup hatinya... Saat hatinya benar-benar tertutup, akan sulit untuk membukanya kembali..."**_

.

Kris merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari senyuman Baekhyun, apa ini? Kris tidak menyukainya...

.

**-Author's Pov End-**

.

.

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gimana... gimana?

Terima kasih yang udah review **Fanxingege & .773**

Sam tau yang laen udah pada review dulu di fp facebook.

Tapi akan lebih baik kalo review lagi *maunya* hehehe

Sekali lagi terimakasih.

Dan buat chap ini, dimohon untuk review lagi ya? ^^


End file.
